The Maven, The Sovereign , And the duelist
by Deviltriggerbrownie
Summary: OcxSona- a young man, fresh out of high school goes to join the institute of war to make a name for himself. but he found love and a whole lot of it, maybe even too much? going to be a harem of atleast 3 woman of the league. going to be so lemony, that well its just going to be really dirty ok. leave a comment if you wanna see a certain hoty in it, except cass, shes just,yea.
1. Chapter 1

Author notes- hello everyone, if you're keeping up or remembered by chance, I'm writing a story of AhriXAxel, my original character. Don't worry I'm still going to be updating it. I just wanted to go ahead and put this one out there. As you have seen from the description this is a harem of my favorite women of the league that will form this stories harem along with another one of my original characters'. Please leave a comment and say if you like the idea, it's going to be heavy romance, so if you're looking for action then this is not for you. I already have this one wrote up as I have a lot of free time in school . , I just need to type it up. It's going to have a lot of lemon scenes once the balls (XD) gets rolling, probably if I had to guess around chapter 4 if I keep everything the same. Well enough talk lets fight, umm I mean hug?  
**"Thoughts"-**

Chapter 1- Ladies Man

It was a bright sunny morning at the institute of war as they were just about to experience the start of summer. There was a new group of summoners being introduced and integrated into the institute of war's dormitories. They were shown the ropes of the institute of war: where the cafeterias were located, where the tailor was, where you go when you have a scheduled match, the library, and finally where the noxian and where the demacians only locations were. They were told strictly by their tour guides that they were not to intrude on either side of the factions unless invited or otherwise. It was a tiring first day for a particular new summoner named Bruce phoenix.

Bruce laid down on his new bed after being chaperoned around the large campus for the whole day. He swore he wouldn't be able to walk in the morning as he tried to concentrate on what he would do tomorrow.

Bruce Phoenix was an ordinary man that had just finished high school. His parents were prestigious summoners and because of this Bruce was immediately accepted to the institute of war. He didn't like to use his family's name for fame or recognition as he wanted to make his own legend. He was now legally 18, which meant he could do a lot of things as he was no longer living with his parents. He was lean but not lean enough to be too much, he had jet black hair which he wore looking wild. He had a standard purple beginners robe hanging on the coat rack by his door. If he wanted his own custom summoner's robe, he would have to provide for with his own money. He had deep green eyes that made him look absolutely stunning combined with his black hair. He was currently in his sleep wear which consisted of black boxers and a gray-shirt.

"Whoever thought of making that long of a tour should go jump off a cliff" he said as he was too tired to justify his complaining. He laid their in silence as he was waiting to be carried off to sleep, which was almost instant.

(Monday June 14 / 7.35a.m)

The sun's rays shined through the small window of Bruce's room. His room was actually quite spacious as it had a king sized bed. In one corner of the room was a desk which held a black and red custom laptop that he had delivered to his room beforehand. In the middle of the room was a small sofa, which at most could holdabout 3 people. In front of the sofa was a big plasma screen TV, which explained to Bruce, held over 1,500 channels. There was a small section to the left of his bed that was the kitchen area, and in the back of his room was a bathroom with a closet next to it. All in all, Bruce thought the room was very nice and quaint.

Bruce got up and yawned rather loudly. He pulled the sheets from him and went to the bathroom to start his morning routine. He took a short but nice shower, along with brushing his teeth, washing his face and lastly combing his hair. He looked in the mirror as he put on his beginners robe, signifying to others, please look at me, I'm a noob that wants to get trashed talked too. He laughed at the thought as he walked out of his room, heading towards the neutral cafeteria. He didn't have any food in his room as he was told that he would have to buy his own food or to go to the cafeteria for free food. Bruce made a mental note to himself to pick up food if he had the time today.

Bruce was walking down the halls but not stopped in his tacks as he heard beautiful music playing not too far away from him. Bruce thought it sounded so familiar and out of curiosity he wondered down the halls away from the cafeteria in search of the melody that was pleasuring his ears.

Bruce walked down multiple hallways as was about to give up as the music had stopped playing through about mid-way in his search of it. He was walking back towards the direction of the cafeteria until he heard a voice in his mind softly say **"****I wonder what he's looking for**". Bruce turned around mid-step and looked around slightly confused that there was a voice in his head. He was sure he wasn't crazy but he doubted that until he laid his eyes upon one of the most gorgeous woman he ever seen.

The beautiful woman had silver hair with yellow ribbons that flowed softly down her sleek hair. a piece of her silver hair was parted in front of her eyes, which only left one gorgeous gem for the world to see, but that was enough as it made her looked even more seductive and cute. She had beautiful topaz eyes which where complimented by her blue dress that hung off her body quite nicely, showing off her beautiful curves and her slightly bigger than average size bust.

"Did you say something?" Bruce asked the beautiful maven. He was slightly off settled as she looked at him rather intensely, stepping up to him and inspecting his face rather closely, even to the point of placing a delicate hand on his cheek. Bruce at this point was confused as well as flushed, trying to force his eyes to stay focused on anything other than her; which was kind of hard when she was a few inches away from him.

The lady in question gasped rather quietly and then formed a soft smile. She stepped back and said to Bruce in his mind "**That is strange summoner, usually people never can hear my thoughts as I communicate with only special marked people"** as she held a delicate finger to her chin, her eyes still into Bruce's.

Bruce scratched the back of his head as he put 2 and 2 together and said, shocked "you're a telepath?" as he gave Sona a equal intense stare.

She shifted a bit nervously, fidgeting with her hands behind her back then with laced fingers whispered **"yes, I cannot communicate as I lost my real voice when I was young, I'd rather not talk about it"** finishing with a sad look on her face , avoiding eye contact with Bruce.

Bruce noticed her sad face and quickly tried to cheer up saying **"hey I'm going to the cafeteria, would you like to come …."** He broke off not knowing the beautiful woman's name.

"It's Sona, Sona Beuvelle" she said with a lovely smile as she stuck out her hand to shakes Bruce's hand, as she looked like back to herself before the sad expression.

"So beautiful" Bruce thought as he shook her hand slowly, memorizing the feel of the mavens soft hand.

Sona blushed and retracted her hand quickly while eying him questioningly as Bruce faceplamed himself, he would have to control his thoughts around her.

"**I'm sorry Sona"** he said while looking away.

"**Don't worry about it Bruce, I don't mind, in fact"** she paused as she looked away with a blush still evident **"thanks for the ~compliment~, shall we get breakfast?"** she asked skipping ahead with her hands behind her back and bending slightly forward to Bruce.

"**yea, lets"** he said walking next to the maven not giving a notice to her knowing his name before he even told her, he was just so enticed by her already that he didn't pay any mind to it.

They made idle conversation on their way towards the cafeteria. They exchanged a lot of experiences that weren't too personal and was soon laughing and giggling their way to the cafeteria. Bruce had learned that Sona was a very good musician. She plays a lot for fun and enjoyment for others in the park or for concerts in the institute of war. She loves cooking and sitting under the night sky watching stars. She also said she was 21 and that she had joined the league about a year ago.

Sona had learned from Bruce that he enjoyed a nice day outside and was looking forward to the summer days in the future. He enjoyed cooking as well and even offered to cook for her one day. He said that he was uncontrollably attracted to her musical playing and was drawn to it.

Said musician giggled and waved it off as she said that had an effect on most people. In fact though Sona was giddy inside as the man she loved when she was young still held a bond with her. Even if he didn't remember her completely, she would jog his memory. She just had to make sure he was still the sweet boy she fell in love with still, but she was already half-way convinced.

They were on the topics of do's and don'ts when they arrived at the cafeteria doors. Bruce had opted to open the door for her in a polite way which elected a giggle from Sona, which made him feel warm inside.

"**Why thank you Bruce" **Sona said while walking through the door swaying her hips on purpose to see Bruce's reaction. She was happy to see out of the corner of her eye he was looking the other way with a blush fashioned on his face. She giggled as she beckoned for him to catch up.

"No problem Sona" Bruce said happily about receiving praise from the gorgeous woman while catching up to Sona. He at this point had learned to keep his thoughts from Sona that he didn't want her to hear rather quickly, he didn't know how but he just learned it subconsciously he guessed.

Bruce to say the least was shocked at what he had seen before him. He had been to the colorful and uniquely designed cafeteria before, but what shocked him was thecolor and unique summoner robes. Some were decorated everywhere with unique patterns and emblems sown into them, he assumed, with magic, signifying that were very experienced in the field of justice. He was giddy with excitement as he was going to try hard to make a name for himself, not his parent's fame doing it for him.

Sona had snapped her fingers in Bruce's face to get his attention as he Bruce shook his head apologizing to Sona. Sona waved off the apology saying it's to be expected. Sh**e** took his hand in a quick motion and started to walk; softly dragging him with her while he stuttered incoherent nonsense.

"**Sona, I like you too but don't-"** Bruce was interrupted by Sona speaking in his mind.

"**I'm just making sure you don't get lost Bruce, I wouldn't like my ~friend to get lost, would I~?"** saying the last part cutely. She had him in the palm of her hands at this point. Bruce was so nice but also so gullible at times, just like when they were kids she thought reminiscing to herself happily.

"**Yea, I guess your right"** saying the last part coolly as he didn't mind, now that he thought about, he enjoyed this beautiful goddess holding his hand, her smooth and silky hand sending goose bumps through Bruce. But the people in the cafeteria were another story.

After Bruce walked in with Sona, only a few people spared a glance at Bruce. But as Bruce and Sona made their way about mid-way to the serving area, a bunch of people were looking at Bruce and Sona. The look sona was getting was a mix of hate, lust, longing, and straight creepy. That was the about the looks Bruce were getting, except drop the lust and longing, leaving hate and straight creepy and multi that by about 10; the end result is a ticked off Bruce having to deal with jealous looking creeps that looked like they wanted to beat the shit out of him, and people who were looking at sona like they were hurt, as if she was dating any of them and walked in with their best friend or something.

"**Sona, a lot of people are looking at us"** Bruce said nervously as they finally made it to the serving line. Honestly Bruce wanted to tell them off but he didn't think that'd be a nice way to start off his career at the institute of war. He grabbed a two clean looking trays for him and sona, handing it to Sona first then taking the other as he waited for Sona's reply to his complaint.

"**Let them think what they want Bruce, you know the truth , as do I, do not be intimated by them, you could take anyone one of them on " **Sona said in a confident voice with a little bit of passion behind it which surprised Bruce a bit by her forwardness.Sona made a throat clearing noise in her mind and then said quickly **"I'm just saying****"** as she returned the intense stare back to Bruce.

After about 6 seconds of looking at each other Bruce turned back around and proceeded to side-step through the line effectively ending the awkward silence that followed after their little conversation. He sighed to himself as he couldn't help but stare at the beautiful maven that was gracing his presence and acting so friendly towards him. Bruce stopped mid thought as he wondered why Sona was acting so nice towards him, it couldn't be because of my family, could it, he thought but quickly pushed the thought aside as he finished going through the line.

Bruce had 2 bagels with jelly packets on the side with a carton of orange juice ; Bruce wasn't a very breakfast kind of person, but he more than made up for it during lunch and dinner, along with exercises' that he used to do with his mother, even though he moved out he still planned to do them.

Sona came through the line with 2 pancakes, an apple and 2 cartons of apple juice. Sona would have gotten more but she wanted to make a good expression to Bruce, even if she already had him, like a wolf had a rabbit stuck in its teeth; she laughed darkly in her mind at her own comparison. She was snapped from her own indulgence when she heard Bruce.

"Where do you want to sit Sona" he said as he looked around the cafeteria looking for 2 things: 1- no creepy people sitting their staring at them crazily and 2- not that much people sitting there, just in case Sona gave him the option. Lord and behold Sona gave him the option and he knew just where to sit as he started walking with sona in toe.

"Did you find someplace to sit Bruce?" sona asked with genuine curiosity as she walked alongside him looking around and guesstimating where he might sit. Her eyes followed his and came upon a very pate woman sitting by herself. She immediately recognized the woman and said quickly to Bruce "I don't think you want to sit there Bruce" trying to convince him not to sit with the woman as she have heard rumors about her, like how she cut off some dudes hand for bumping into her, and how she killed a summoner for asking her out, lord knows what'd she do with her gentle Bruce. She quickly retreated the thought back as she called Bruce her's, which made her a little giddy and distracted by their approaching destination.

Bruce replied in a friendly tone to Sona "I'm sure she won't mind us chilling with her, she might like you a lot Sona and you just don't know it" as he continued onward to their destination, ignoring the mavens warning.

Sona returned back to reality after hearing Bruce speak to her and quickly tried to form words of reasoning to Bruce but she was too late as they arrived at the mysterious woman's table.

"Hello Ms., My names Bruce and this here's Sona" he said waving a hand to Sona. Sona gave off a nervous wave as Bruce continued not noticing Sona's nervousness. "Would you mind if we joined you?" he said in a genuinely friendly tone.

The figure looked up from eating, what had appeared to be an omelet and set down her fork. All of the sudden the cafeteria went deathly quiet as if someone had just died.

Sona looked around nervously and laid eyes upon everyone looking at them quite noisily. She mentally sighed as she knew trouble was afoot.

The figure in question looked nothing short of beautiful. She had jet black hair that was about a little short of her shoulder length hair, along with a sliver of it being a dark shade of red. She had cold but beautiful green eyes that were gazing into Bruce's. She had on unique looking armor on that was a mixture of Dark colors. She had three dark blue straps of what appeared to be separate pieces of a cape. Her pants legs were fashioned with 3 feathers sticking out that made her look a combination of more beautiful and more deadly to most that dared gaze at it. The finishing touch was her dark red lipstick that complimented everything about her, and her rapier that was attached to her waist, waiting for its masters call.( guess who yet?)

The figure in question looked Bruce straight in the eyes and said in an even tone, thick with a foreign accent, "yes you and Sona make sit with me if you wish" as she waved her hand to the tables empty seats.

Bruce and a surprised and confused Sona sat down as the figure was still looking at Bruce and said "you may call me Fiora, Bruce" saying the last part after pausing a bit, which in turn made Bruce shiver slightly with nervousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Notes- Not really a lot to say here except "boobs" being thrown around a lot, a lot. Oh yea and I'm doing Annie or any yordles for that point, that's just wrong. , you know who I'm talking to. Hopefully this a bit more detailed as I'm trying to use colorful phrases and whatnot. Leave a comment and you'll get a cookie, you know you want it! P.s- I want my mother fuckin kingdom hearts 3 dammit.

Chapter TWO- Friends with Benefits and Discipliner's Pet

"Hello Fiora it's nice to meet you" Bruce said with a friendly smile next to the distraught Sona.

At this point the cafeteria seemed to return back to normal as most people seemed uninterested. But there were a few people who were still enraged by Bruce's presence by their beloved goddess Sona.

The goddess herself was quiet for the most part, as she could only communicate with Bruce without having to resort to charades or something silly things along those lines. She worked on her pancakes, spreading the sweet honey all over them before finally taking a bit. They tasted as good as ever for some reason today, which elected an uncontrolled moan in her head to which Bruce could hear.

Bruce turned to his left to see what Sona moaned about. He laughed when he saw her taking another bite with a hand to her cheek, looking like she enjoyed the food a little too much, with a content smile on her face.

Sona noticed his laughing and slapped him playfully on the arm whining, **"What, I can't help it, they're really good today for some reason" **pouting a bit looking at him, flushed a bit.

"I didn't say anything Sona, don't let me stop you" he said as he held his hands up defensively in front of him, not wanting to feel Sona's wraith again.

She gave him an **"hmph"** mental, and returned to eating off her delicious pancakes with a slight smile gracing her lips.

Bruce turned back towards a Fiora looking at him questioningly and he spoke to her rather quickly "me and Sona communicate telepathically, that's why I looked at her funny" he finished scratching the back of his head.

"Are you guys dating or something?" Fiora asked rather bluntly in an even tone. She laughed in the inside as she seen their reactions.

Sona quickly choked on her pancakes as she beat a fist to her chest, effectively swallowing rather loudly as Bruce coughed on his apple juice. "No where not dating! "They both all but yelled, but only Bruce's was audible as Sona could not speak to Fiora.

"Ah, then if you don't mind, how are you communicating with her if you don't have some special bond with her or something" Fiora asked rather nosily looking at Sona intently.

Sona fidgeted a bit not wanting to lie but having on other choice told Bruce "tell her I don't know" she said softly as she looked at Bruce softly.

Bruce complied slowly saying "she doesn't know… I guess it was luck that we could communicate" while pushing around his bagel on his plate, as if suddenly finding it interesting. Bruce was also interested in why he could communicate with Sona.

Flora, noticing the awkward change of mood quickly tried to change the subject. "So Bruce, why did you want to join the institute of war?", hopeful that they would continue talking with her. She found them quite interesting.

That seemed to do the trick as Bruce sprung back to life and replied with renewed enthusiasm "I wanted to join so that I could make a name for myself, not my parents doing it for me" saying the last part with conviction.

Flora was slightly moved by his words, as that was also why she joined the league, in a sense. She paused a bit sipping her orange juice and then said calmly "that's kind of the reason I'm here too, I want to prove that I'm a strong fighter and the best out there, I want to make my own legend" she said while looking at Bruce with soft eyes.

She astonished herself, as she never talked to a man so comfortably before. The reason why she let them sit with her in the first place was because she knew Sona was mute, and she didn't think they'd talk that much. She usually didn't start or engage in conversations' with people "but this man was different", she thought. He was talking to her so causally. She liked a man that was strong-willed, but she hadn't fallen for him, yet. She milled at the last part.

Sona, while this conversation was taking place, gave a mental sigh as she wouldn't have to explain herself yet. She was going to tell Bruce the truth; it just wasn't the right time yet. She continued eating as she let her Bruce talk to Fiora. That's right, mine, she thought to her as she smiled at the thought.

"Since your new here I have to ask, have you picked out your three free champions on top of the 7 starter ones get for free?" Fiora asked with a curious tone as she finished off her omelet.

"I haven't chosen yet, I'm still looking I guess, do you have any recommendations?" he asked Fiora starting on his other half of his second bagel.

Fiora scratched her chin cutely with a smooth finger to which out of the corner of her eye, saw Bruce looking at her intensely and blushing a bit and turning away as he got caught. She giggled to herself and after finding the right words replied, "that's for you to find out as every champion has a specific role or lane that they go in", she paused as she seen his slightly disappointed face and said cutely "but practice a little and come talk to me after you have learned the basics, and I could help you" ending it with returning a smile to Bruce as he smiled back.

"Well I have to go to orientation so ill talk to you ladies later" finishing the last part nervously, and not really wanting to leave the lovely ladies presence.

Sona witnessed the exchange and wanted to gain back Bruce's attention so she waited for the moment to strike. The moment did indeed did happen when Bruce said that he had orientation and so she quickly chirped up saying "If you want I can go with you?" suddenly a blue light appeared around Sona, to which she banged her head on the table and moaned in irritation. She quickly spoke "I have a match today Bruce, but try to find me when I get back and we can talk more" she finished with a smile. He nodded once with a smile as she left.

After Sona left it, Bruce became a little nervous as Fiora was just fine.

Fiora noticed Bruce worried look and spoke in a soothing voice "don't worry she will be back, the matches only last about a one hour at most", Smiling slightly. Inside she was slightly jealous of Sona for having the man worried about her, and on his first day here too technically; she wanted the same treatment, even if she couldn't admit it to herself.

Bruce nodded and started to excuse himself as he was in the process of getting up, stacking Sona's plate on his, he was halted however by fiora's soft hand on his.

"You said you were going to try and exercise, right" she asked calmly, but inside her stomach was filled with butterflies as she waited for his reply. After seeing Bruce nod yes she continued, after making a mental note of Bruce's eyes glued solely on her. "Then would you like to spar with me in the evenings every other day, if you're not too busy" saying the last part quickly her heart at this point fluttering a mile a minute.

Not a lot of men approached Fiora and if they would just straight out try to ask her out without even knowing anything about her or just say some corny pickup lines, to which she promptly delivered a good ass-whooping, in terms of the use of words. Most would walk away with a slump in their shoulders or cry a little. Sometimes the ones with enough balls would call her a bitch, to which she would promptly deliver foot to ass, literally.

"Sure F-i-i-ora, Id love too, but where do you want me to go" Bruce replied fully over his stuttering nonsense as he tried to calm himself from the intimate touch. He was relieved but slightly sad when she removed her hand to reach into her pocket.

Fiora reached into her pocket with her left hand and produced a small piece of paper. She then reached into another pocket and produced a pen. She scribbled the arena number and the time they would met, along with what day they would start meeting. She stood up, grabbed her plate with one hand and said nervously to Bruce "is Wednesday fine?" as she handed him the small piece of paper.

Bruce took it and said while smiling "perfect", he really enjoyed talking to Fiora and he wouldn't mind seeing her in action.

Fiora smiled and teased back "can't wait" she discarded her tray to the garbage and walked out of the cafeteria , but not before sparring one last glance back to Bruce, she was hoping he wasn't watching her,

Unfortunately he was and both pairs of eyes meet, which produced a blush form both as Bruce swiftly turned back around and Fiora walked out trying to clam herself.

Bruce had replayed what just happened in his mind. Fiora had just asked him to spar with him, check. Fiora was blushing about it, check. Could Fiora liked him, no, he was just average and she was gorgeous, no way in hell, he thought with a laugh downplaying himself. She probably just wants a actual sparring partner that won't look at her gorgeous body all the time or something he thought, fully convincing himself that was what she wanted from him, along with talking and whatnot, boy was he wrong.

Bruce got up after think about is "orientation" in the auditorium. He swiftly got up, threw away his and Sona's plates, Sona leaving her's after being summoned on the field. He proceed to walk out of the cafeteria, the opposite way of fiora , but not before noticing about 5 guys following him out of the corner of his eye, he thought he must've been paranoid and continued strolling to the orientation.

He walked to the left at the intersection of the hallway and was irritated that the group was still behind him. He decided he would try to outrun them around the upcoming corner as he was confident in his endurance over theirs (But he still downplays himselfXD). After turning the corner he full sprinted down the hallway, not surprised by them following shortly after seeing him sprinting. He heard one of the douche bags yell "Come back here you Pussy"; another yelling "Give ME BACK MY SONA". "What a bunch of fucktards" Bruce thought to himself as he felt comfortable sprinting while the people behind them was already starting to sweat. He laughed a little until he noticed a very, odd woman to say the least, in his path, he came to a halt in front of her, turned around, and got into a fighting stance as he honestly wasn't about to see a bunch of fucktards trample a innocent bystander, and a lady no less.

"Hmph" the lady in question said from behind him and pushed him aside gently and then saying in a powerful voice "move aside mortal".

Bruce was about to reply when she raised a hand and conjured a blackish sphere in it, that was covered in a purplish tint. She slung it towards the group of idiots and they stopped dead in their tracks as it passed through each of them.

"You shall leave this man alone" pointing to Bruce and then stating coldly "or else I will make you feel more than just helpless" saying the last part with venom, as her left hand that threw the orb flexed while her right hand held a small book, that was assumed, as her spell book.

They all whimpered as she let her grip go from them, to which they made a prompt exit, their tails between their legs.

"Thanks for "but Bruce was interrupted by the woman as she turned around and faced him.

The intimating woman had long silver hair that flowed down her back and from the front, sat softly on her generous breast. To say she was a pale beauty would be an understatement. She wore a headdress that was all black, the ends looking a little like horns, resting in the middle being a purple gem that shined softly. She had sexy and temping violet eyes that were looking straight at Bruce. She had on a dark black, for lack of better term, a one piece looking swimsuit kind of thing, which stuck to her body, also having a number of straps and buckles around her sexy mid section, as well as her womanhood. She had ladylike gloves on that crawled halfway up her arm. The last noticeable features was her light purple lipstick resting on her luscious lips, her black leggings that showed off her creamy legs that weren't covered by the straps on her sides.

"I did not do it for you, I just felt like flexing my powers a bit, and I needed a reasonable excuse to, you presented one" she said in an irritated voice trying to end the discussion that the man was trying to start. She honestly didn't want the man that defended her from getting trampled from the mob of idiots to get hurt, secretly. "I should have let him fight" she mused to herself as she loved to see others powers, that what she respected, along with a few other things.

"Well thanks, regardless you still save me…" he trailed off, asking silently for her name.

She laughed a dark laugh as she spoke curiously "why aren't you running away, aren't you afraid that I might do the same to you?" looking into Bruce's unwavering eyes waiting for his reply as she crossed her arms over her beautiful chest, the book in one hand.

"Well, you just don't seem to want to hurt me right now, at least I don't think so" he said happily, fully disregarding the fact that she would easily do the same to him at a moment's notice.

She laughed a throaty laugh as she shifted her book from her right hand to her left and then stuck it out for Bruce to shake saying sweetly "Syndra".

"Bruce" he said as he shook her hand.

As Bruce shook her hand, Syndra pulled him towards her rather abruptly and coed into his ear with a completely different voice from earlier, seductively "I love a man who fights for what's his" and then let him go.

Syndra walked off, swaying her hips seductively as she looked out of the corner of her eye and felt giddy with pleasure that Bruce was watching her rather intensely, lust written all over his face. She rounded the corner and said to no one "this will be interesting". She was going to take a cold shower, but not before maybe fooling around with her "vibrant" friend. She moaned at the thought.

After a few seconds of collecting himself and evening out his breathing he made his way to the orientation; He knew that he was late at this point as he speeded through the hallway to the auditorium. On his way their he almost bumped into a giant suit of armor that was all metal. He made a note of how big the figure was and also his menacing mace, to put shortly, he looked badass in Bruce's book.

Bruce arrived at the double doors and was glad there was no one to escort him in and whatnot, he was trying not to grab attention to himself, as hard as that seems to most people. He brushed off invisible dirt off himself and slowly opened the door.

In the auditorium all of the new comers were sitting in the front and the middle, which meant Bruce would have to make his way down their without getting caught. He looked up at the front and seen two people standing there, a woman that had bubblegum pink hair, wearing ripped jeans , which Bruce thought was a student and a another figure that was turned around, that Bruce presumed was a man as he looked built like one, he had a white robe with the hood resting on his back, his hair pulled back, straighten out, and was dark brown, only knowing this from his hands in the air gesturing to a big projected screen on in front of everyone. It was dimly lit in the back so Bruce could hardly see in front of him, which was a good thing because that meant that if the person in front might not have been able to see him either if he turned around.

Bruce took a deep breath and then started to roadie run the right of the auditorium. He was almost there, he had his seat in sight until, and a bunch of lights flickered on; a booming voice yelled "stop right there!" which effectively stopped Bruce in his tracks.

"Look what we have here", the figure said, which confirmed his previous thoughts as being a man. The man continued after briefly pausing and then saying with a fake caring voice "would you please come up here and introduce yourself, since you think you can come late and do whatever you please" the rather asshole-ish man said , finishing the last part with a dark grin as he had his hands beckoning the spot next to him.

The pink hair woman sighed with a hand raise to her head in irritation at the scene that was unfolding.

As Bruce walked up to stand next to the man he saw the pink haired beauty fully now. She had very long hair, longer then Syndra's by comparisons, resting on top of it a police hat that Bruce had thought was some sort of other. She had ripped jeans that stuck to her legs, and showed off the hidden treasure of her skin in patches. He didn't get a chance to look at her eyes as she had a hand covering them in irritation he assumed. She had a on a very small white shirt that only covered half her body which showed off her sexy creamy toned stomach. The last noticeable thing on her person was an armband that read "kiss the whip" and a horse whip sitting on her hip, probably blessing the lord of its job.

Bruce nervously walked pass her as today wasn't his today. He sighed as he approached the man, and prepared for a verbal-ass kicking; He looked the man straight in the eyes.

"So tell us boy" gesturing to the crowd of new summoners, "why are you late to this orientation, you were told beforehand, correct?" finishing off with a jerk-off-ish tone with a shit eating grin plastered on his face.

"Well yes I was but"- that was all Bruce got out as he was interrupted by the asshole man, Bruce was getting kind of ticked off by the man and he hasn't even known him for 5 minute yet.

"Ah so you figured you'd be late and everything would be all good, well tough luck boy" he said darkly and was about to continue when he was interrupted by the Pink haired beauty behind him.

"Really Mark" she said as she walked past him and between him and Bruce. "it's his first say, you won't be doing anything to him or anyone else, it's to be expected that a few gets lost right" saying the last part while making eye contact with Bruce.

Bruce, suddenly flustered by the pink haired goddess addressing him, her beautiful gray eyes meeting his. He stuttered a bit before taking a deep breath and saying "right". Bruce felt like a complete idiot as the combined stares from the crowd along with the ladies alluring voice made him a little nervous.

The Woman walked up to Bruce and placed a delicate but strong hand on his shoulder tilting her head slight and saying " go take a seat in the front ok" she said sweetly which elected a quick and nervous nod from Bruce. She giggled a bit inside as the young man took a seat in the front row, seating two seats away from his fellow newcomer. The woman then turned around and faced the very, very irritating man that was her vice-captain, Honestly she just met him yesterday and she already wanted to "relieve" him but his family had a substantial connection with the institute of war so that was impossible, but that didn't mean she couldn't keep him in check.

"What are you doing Maria- but he was interrupted quite rudely by said woman.

"Go sit down Mark, unless you want to question your commanding officer more" she said in a powerful tone with an evil and sexy smile; the complete opposite of what she used a second ago, which left no room for debate. She honestly wasn't going to have this crap from him on her first day as the captain of the disciplinary force; she was going to show dominance.

Mark grinded his teeth as he, in a controlled fit of anger, left the stage and sat down next to Bruce.

After the little scene, Maria had welcomed and explained what was expected of the new summoners, stating that she was the disciplinary commander and asked in an intimidating yet friendly tone at the end of the speech "you nice gentleman and ladies won't give me any trouble will you?" as she placed an elbow on the podium, her hand resting under her chin with a soft smile over it.

A chorus of both male and females, predominantly male, yelled "NO , WE WONT" to which she clasped her hands softly and said politely thank you all, I hope we all have a good few year", saying the last part seductively electing a cheer from the males of the crowd.

As Bruce got up he was stopped by a hand to his shoulder.

"You better watch your back boy" the petty Vice captain said as he blamed Bruce for his embarrassment of a verbal ass-whooping.

As Maria was on her way down from the stage she noticed the scene unfolding with the newcomer and her "assistant". She was about to grab him when she heard the young man speak.

"Let's get this straight" Bruce said darkly surprising the Vice captain, "I'm not going to be bullied by some 30 year old petty ass man, if you got a problem; then lets settle it right now" as he said the last part he stepped closer to the Dark brown man. He honestly wasn't going to have some asshole on his back like in high school, he was going to deal with the shit as it came, not letting it fester like last time with that time with that with that Indian dude (don't ask).

Mark was infuriated by how this newcomer talked to him; Maria was one thing, but this... this brat had risen up against him! He would not be insulted by some arrogant little shit. He pulled back his fist and was about to strike Bruce, who at this point had gotten into mid-way in a defensive, But his armed was stopped mid pull back as he felt a iron grip on his arm, effectively stopping his action.

"You weren't thinking of hitting a new summoner were you, Mark" Maria asked in cold tone. She was giddy inside though as some new guy had told him off, in fact she had to control herself from rolling on the floor and laughing about it.

"No Captain, of course not" saying the last part with a nervous tone while forcefully smiling at Bruce.

"Good, because I think we need to go over some rules about manners and such" she said dragging him off as he was pleading for her to let her go. When she arrived at the door she turned a little and met Bruce's eyes. She gazed into those gorgeous green eyes and winked seductively at him; she giggled softly in her free hand as she saw him look around as if she was gesturing to someone else.

Bruce shuddered a bit at the reasoning behind her wink, which of course led to questionable things being done to him by said women. He needed a cold shower, a really cold one. He thought as he walked out of the auditorium.

After the orientation Bruce had opted to walk around the halls and researching about summoning in the library before finally settling back down to his room. Around 6:30 pm he finally took his shower, making sure it was cold as he was still having thoughts about certain women.

As Bruce stood in the shower he thought about all the gorgeous woman he met. He also thought about the chance that they could in fact like him, expect Maria, she had her job, which probably meant not a lot of room for romance, he thought stupidly. He was hyping himself up with confidence until one thought crossed his mind, his ex-girlfriend, Emily. He slumped his shoulders as all the memories he had with that bitch came flooding back to him. he was heartbroken when he found her sleeping with his, presumably , best friend, to which he quickly punched his friend in the nose , threw her key that she gave him at her while calling her a whore, and getting wasted (Gragas style) with his dad, who had allowed him to as his mom was out of the house. He laughed a dark laugh as all his confidence in "trust", in terms of relationships went out the window.

Bruce was kind of sad after his thoughts of his ex and decided to try and find Sona, as he knew where her room was from the adventure earlier. He walked down the dimly lit hallways, waving to a few strangers on his way. He approached her door and gently knocked on it. After hearing a bit of shuffling the door opened and he was greeted by a slightly disheveled Sona.

"**Hello Bruce,"** she said , smiling a little as the man she liked was at her door, she was taking in his gorgeous features but noticed his sad expression and was about to say something when he spoke up first.

"It sounds like you're busy so I'll come back later" he said as he began to walk away until he felt a slight tug on his robe sleeve.

"**No Bruce I'm not that busy, why don't you come in, I'm almost finished cooking and we can talk"** she said quickly and slightly flushed, looking into his eyes hopefully. Bruce had tried to say that he didn't want to be a bother but she quickly shook her head and said cutely "**you'd be bothering me if you didn't come in and talk to me, you look sad"** saying the ending in her melodic voice of hers.

Bruce gave into the mavens wishes and proceeded into her room. When he entered he was stunned by the sheer beauty of it. There was an elegant instrument sitting on the wall, to which he presumed Sona would play her lovely music on. There was queen size bed with yellow sheets resting on the goddess's bed, waiting to be used by their mistress. Sitting in the middle was a dark red sofa which housed a magazine on the latest gossip and a few royal purple pillows. She had a creamy colored kitchen that was currently emanating a lovely wave of aromas that enticed Bruce and made him aware of his hunger. He noticed their where 2 pictures on her wall, one being a small house, and another of a woman hugging a younger version of Sona, Bruce didn't question why the woman didn't look like sona , guessing that was a close friend or relative. There was bathroom door with a dark red color, and lastly white dressers. There was also a slick black TV that was about the same size as his.

Sona noticed that Bruce's stomach growled and beckoned him to sit on the sofa as she softly said she would set the table in the kitchen when the food was ready. She smiled softly as he complied and then went back to the kitchen saying **"give the food about 6 minutes"** giving him a kind smile to which Bruce just nodded stupidly.

As Sona checked on the food she was cooking , which was beef stew with vegetables , she couldn't help but feel like she was forgetting something. She waved it off as she stirred the beef stew in the pot before making her way back to her living room. She smiled as she was met with a nervous and sad looking Bruce playing with his hands. She made her presence known when she sat next to him, about a hop away from him on the couch and said softly **"what's the matter Bruce"** genuinely worried that her Bruce was sad about something.

Bruce sighed as he looked at Sona and said, "you ever like someone so much and then they just out of the blue, cheat on you?" being really blunt about it as he stared angrily at the wall in front of him not want to face Sona at the moment .

Sona's mind raced as she thought furiously of who would be so stupid to cheat on her lovely Bruce, if she could she would rip out this bitches here, but she was also thankful that no one "owned" Bruce.

Sona did what she thought seemed fit and placed her hands on Bruce's shoulders before pulling him into a warm embrace, pushing his face into her generous cleavage. She gently stroked his hair as Sona said "**It's ok Bruce, I'll always be here, just like before"** she whispered the last part to herself.

Bruce and Sona stayed like this for a while, the only signs of life being Sonas hand gently rubbing his head and both their steady breathing.

At first Bruce had been kind of shocked that Sona pushed his Head in her chest but after a while , it felt… oddly familiar and comforting, like when he would crash on his bed after work or a long day of school, of course 1000 times better.

They both jumped up though after a rather loud knock on the door, interrupting the peaceful moment .Bruce had fallen to the floor, with of course a Sona pressing into him in a rather compromising way, her head above his and her hands on either side.

"Sona... are you ok" said a powerful voice, Sona tried to get up but it was too late as the door was slung open by none other than Maria.

After Maria had "disciplined" Mark for his childish behavior she had made her way to Sona's place for some dinner as they always met on the weekdays for some "girl time". She had wanted to talk to Sona about the cute Summoner that she had met this morning but it looks Sona beat her to it, or him she should say.

"Oh Sona, I'm sorry I didn't know you were busy" after pausing she added playfully "room for one more?" feverishly as she tossed her hat and whip on the ground and kicked the door close and locking it quite loudly.

Maria was mid-way unbuckling her belt to her extremely tight pants when three things happened. Bruce passed out from a massive nose bleed; Sona telepathy yelling **"it's not like that"** while blushing madly and lastly the oven beeping rather loudly.


	3. Chapter 3

Author notes – ok, "SONAS HAIR IS BLUE NOT SLIVER" up to this point I had been putting sliver but I honestly didn't know please don't flame my ass like a burger king burger I'm sorry, so to make it up to you ladies and gents (if you're a lady could you comment, id honestly be surprised if a girl was reading this, I'd like to know your opinion) I putting in the first Lemon scene. It's my first so please me gentled, and tell me how I did as I'm pretty much going off of personnel experience and descriptions. I'll let you know when it starts and when it ends, now let's gooooo!

p.s- please let me know if you like the way the story is going, I felt like I screwed up on Maria's and towards the end but meh.

"**Great men are made, not born"** Quote unknown

Chapter 3- Sweet Dreams and Broken Memories

"**Thoughts"**

(Flashback in Bruce's head while knocked the fuck out)

Bruce opened his eyes and was met with the wall of a room. It was a dull grey color with hardly any decorations besides a few black marks on it. Bruce tried to look around but he couldn't turn, what he assumed, was his head. The figure looked down showing off patches in his black pants. All Bruce could do was watch as the scene unfolded.

"**Is this… a younger me?"** Bruce thought as the figure, judging by his pants, was young, if he had to guess, between 9 and 11.

The figure played with his hands nervously and then turned to his left.

As the young man faced the figure that was next to him, Bruce mentally gasped. He was looking at what, a pretty much spot on younger version of Sona. The figure had blue gorgeous hair, and was wearing a simple red dress. She had the same soft smile that Sona had, the only thing missing was maturity and the light golden ends of her hair. She was playing an instrument, the same one that Sona played**. "That has to be Sona but then, who is this kid"** Bruce thought.

The girl was sadly, yet beautifully, playing the instrument as if she had a lot of time and practice. It was a sad melody that made Bruce kind of sad, as if he knew this was not going to end well.

The girl then stopped playing and looked up at the questionable boy. She had a blush on her face as she looked away from said boy. She also started crying silently as she touched the young boys face.

Bruce was trying to hold the young Sona, as to comfort her, but he could only watch the scene with unbearable sadness for the young Sona.

The figure lifted a hand to hers, Bruce only catching this from it flashing in his face for a brief second, and did what he assumed, caressed it. After a second he looked over and reached into his pocket and produced a small red box with a purple ribbon. He then heard the figure speak "I, this for, going, give it to... but you know" in a static voice.

Bruce tried harder to listen after the first word but he couldn't as the figure's voice was chopped up. He looked intently as the young man then handed her the box; then water started to form around the brim of the young man's eyes.

The girl took the red box and gently unwrapped the small ribbon with care. She gasped as -

(Back to Sona's room)

Bruce woke up, feeling something warm on the back of his head. He lifted his hand and was met with something smooth, it felt …like pants. He rubbed the surface again and was rewarded with an audible moan. He snapped open his eyes and was met with a Maria looking at him quite intensely, her gorgeous gray eyes peering into his. He had tried to lift his head but was gently pulled back by a soft hand on his shoulder.

"Lay back down Bruce, I'm not done cleaning your face" Maria said commandingly with a hint of compassion, as she held a slightly bloodied hand towel in her hand.

Bruce complied and laid back into her lap. He closed his eyes slowly as Maria started dabbing his face again. He fidgeted a bit and then got comfy, as comfy as he could in the beautiful woman's lap.

Maria was already done cleaning his face, but she just wanted to hold him in her lap for just a little bit longer. She had to admit, he was rather charming and cute. She also loved his nervousness; it gave her a sense of joy.

After about another minute, Maria playfully tapped his head, signaling she was done. When he sat up she playfully coed "you're welcome back ~anytime Bruce~" saying the last part with a wink.

He looked at her wildly like he just got slapped by a fish or something and muttered something inaudible.

"It wasn't so bad now was it Bruce?" Maria said in a fake sad voice with a hand to her heart, as if she was hurt by Bruce's acting, when on the inside, she absolutely loved it.

"Yea… I guess it wasn't so bad" Bruce said, Alost for words, now thinking about the dream, or "Vision" he had. He cleared his head as he heard Sona say cheerfully **"dinners ready, Bruce can you pull out the seat cushions and the small table in my closet, I'm pretty sure it's in the bottom left."**

"Yea, I'm starving" he heard Maria chime childishly as she walked to the kitchen with her arms on top of her head nonchalant, showing off her breast , making them a little bit more pronounced.

"Wait a minute, did you just hear Sona?" Bruce asked Maria as she stood in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Yea… wait a minute don't tell me-" but that was all she said as a devilish smirk appeared on her beautiful face as she lifted a slim finger to her chin. "Yea I could just hear her while I passed by her and… Bam", saying the last part with enthusiasm as she eyed the confused Bruce.

Bruce was slightly off settled by how Maria acted, but pushed it aside as he went to the closet to pull out the eating table and cushions, being rather hunger, for now anyways. He walked to the closet and opened it slightly. He was blushing as he saw all the different dress and outfits Sona had, imagining her in them. After clearing his head with a few shakes he turned to his left and seen the cushions positioned alongside the flex table. He quickly gathered them and closed the door.

He picked a empty spot on the floor and set the table up first. It was about a medium sized table that looked like it could hold four plates. After setting up the table he positioned the cushions evenly, making sure none were too close as he honestly didn't trust himself in the presence of such beautiful woman. He then went into the kitchen, to find Sona stirring the stew along with Maria going in the pantry looking for plates, he assumed.

Maria noticed Bruce out the corner of her eye and decided to tease him, wiggling her butt and coed "like what you see?" She laughed a throaty laugh as Bruce scratched his head, looking away with a blush as red as a tomato.

"**Don't tease Bruce!"** Sona said looking at Maria intently with her arms crossed. To be honest she was a bit jealous that Bruce was looking at Maria's butt instead of hers. She would claim him soon enough though, smiling at the thought

Maria was about to talk but then stopped as she noticed Sona's smile. **"What are you smiling about"** Maria laughed out.

"**Nothing at all Maria, nothing at all"** Sona said in a melodic voice, looking at her happily.

During their discussion, Bruce had just looked at them as they seemed to be talking to each other. "This must be how "Fiora felt", he laughed bitterly.

Both the ladies stopped their talking as they noticed Bruce's stomach grumble, quite loudly. They both laughed as they went to what they were doing before Bruce showed up. Maria had gotten three fine dining plates while Sona lifted the heavy looking pot. Bruce was about to ask Sona to let him carried it but she said it was fine, instead asking him to fill 2 cups of pineapple juice and whatever he wanted that was in there. Bruce complied as the ladies walked out.

Sona had placed the pot filled with the stew on a towel that Maria had placed after she had set down the plates along with the sliver ware. After Sona took her hands off of it she felt a soft hand on her exposed shoulder. She sighed as she knew what was coming next.

"It's that boy, isn't it?" Maria whispered quietly to Sona's mind, her question being answered by the deep intake of breath from her.

"**Yes, but please… don't tell him"** Sona said quickly turning to face Maria with a pleading pair of hands and sad topaz eyes. She continued as she saw Marias expression of confusion **" I want to wait, and see If he's still the same Bruce that I knew and cared for, although I'm pretty sure he is, I want to tell him when I'm ready"** finishing it with her arms laying flat across her sides.

"You really like him huh" Maria said smiling and caressing Sona's beautiful face. She then gave a happy expression saying "sure, just for you Sona" finishing it with her arms crossed and her eyes closed. Sona was about to reply when Maria spoke up "on one condition. Sona looked at her quizzingly as she spoke.

(Back to Bruce aren't I just the meanest XD)

Bruce had just finished pouring the glasses, deciding to just drink the pineapple juice with them as he walked out with the three glasses in his hands juggling two in his left. Bruce was met with a smiling Sona and a brighter than normal looking Maria sitting at the table, along with three delicious looking plates resting, infusing the air with their amazing aromas. Sona had opted to sit properly with her knees tucked under as Maria had opted to sit Indian style.

"You guys didn't have to wait on me" he said embarrassed a little as they had waited for him to arrive. The fact that someone had waited on him beside his family or his … ex was refreshing to him, not to mention the fact that they were goddess didn't help his shyness. The thought of his ex though, mixed in with his shyness caused a sad smile, to which he quickly got rid of with a forced smile as he didn't want to ruin the mood.

"Nonsense Bruce, we don't mind waiting on you, after all, you are the most important guess" Maria giggled looking at him with a hand under her beautiful face.

Bruce chuckled nervously while setting down the drinks by Sona and Maria.

After Bruce settled down they said their peace and begin to eat. Bruce and Maria complimented Sona on her cooking of course, to which elected a soft blush from her whispering a **thank you** mentally. After the little comments, they ate their meal for the rest of the time, in relative peace.

After they were done eating Sona had opted to wash the dishes after making a point that they were her guest in a stern tone which left no room for arguing. While Sona was gone Maria wanted to start some idle chit-chat with Bruce to get to know him better. "So Bruce, how do you like the institute so far" she asked curiously, resting her head on a palm, looking at him quite intensely, making him a little nervous as she peered into those gorgeous green eyes.

"I like it… I met a lot of nice people today and I made a couple of friends today I think" Bruce finished with confidence on the last part as he smiled a bright smile to Maria. He remembered everything that happened today, and although he hadn't planned on it, he made a lot of friends, and a couple of enemies he thought, but it was worth it, grinning at the last thought.

She leaned in, pressing her breast lightly into her arm resting on the table and said slowly, not breaking eye contact, "are we friends ~Bruce~" the last part rolling his name on her tongue. She narrowed her eyes and waited for Bruce's reply with building anticipation.

Bruce looked at Maria's breast for split second and the her lips as they were somehow more pronounced then they were a second ago. His mouth was slightly ajar as he was simply staring at her beautiful face over the table. He caught himself in his staring and quickly said "yea Maria, I mean if you consider me your friend, it's cool if you-

But he was silenced as Maria placed a finger between his lips and said "I do, and I'm glad you do". That was all she wanted to hear from him as she knew she could work her way up from there. "I hope that we can become great friends Bruce" Maria said smiling with her eyes closed. She got up and headed to the door. "Would you mind walking with me to my room, it's quite late" Maria spoke while standing next to the door.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind" He said quite relaxed. He honestly didn't mind walking her back to her room, what could happen when she was the disciplinary officer in the first place, if anything she would be doing the protecting instead of him. He stifled a laugh as he thought of Maria protecting him while he coward behind her.

He got up and was about to go to the kitchen when Sona walked out.

"**Are you guys leaving"** Sona asked cutely, disappointment evident in her voice. She had wanted to spend more time with Bruce and Maria, mostly Bruce, seeing as it was a long time since they spoke.

"Yea but we'll definitely be backing tomorrow, right Bruce" Maria chirped while slapping Bruce on the shoulder playfully.

"If you wouldn't mind Sona, then I would love to visit again" the shy man replied with a glance to Sona nervously before looking away.

"**You and Maria are always welcomed, anytime"** Sona finished with a gesture to her room.

After saying their goodbyes Bruce and Maria left the mavens room. They traveled down the hallways side by side, 2 feet away from each other. Bruce enjoyed the silence and was strangely, clam around Maria, until she spoke.

"How old do you think I am, Bruce?" Maria asked silently showing no emotion as she looked forward.

He thought about it and blushed as he said "you look like your 19 but I'm going to say 25" saying the last part with curious conviction.

"I'm 18 Bruce" in a cold voice as she continued walking forward with a shocked and curious Bruce behind her. She did not slow down as Bruce fallen behind.

Bruce quickly gathered his thoughts and quickly caught up to her asking "but, you're the captain of the Disciplinary force, how did you join so young. He quickly regretted his question as she stopped and looked at him sadly, shocked when he saw the goddess cold face.

"I'd rather not talk about, I don't know why I brought that up" Maria said coldly as he continued walking.

He quickly continued and was in the act of asking her if she was alright when she waved a hand and said sweetly "I am fine Bruce, trust me, please… just drop it" she finished with a cold tone. He complied as they approached, what he assumed, was her room. She pulled out a set of keys from her jeans and unlocked her door. She was halfway in when she asked Bruce, in a calm voice "you're too kind for your own good Bruce "Gazing at him in an emotionless expression. She closed the door, without even saying goodnight.

"Good night, Maria" he whispered sadly and then made his way back to his room, pondering what the hell he did wrong; he didn't notice the dark orb following him.

Bruce opened the door and quickly dived into his bed. He thought about taking a shower but opted to take it in the morning as he already took one a while ago. He took off his purple robe, his comfortable pants he wore under it, and was left with his gray shirt and his gray boxes. He scratched his smooth chin before He relaxed and thought about how hectic his first day was. He sighed to himself as he would deal with his problems in the morning. He quickly drifted off to sleep, not feeling or noticing the dark purplish sphere enter him. He started to glow a faint purple glow before fading. Boy was in for a night.

Bruce woke up in his dreams, he presumed, and looked around. He looked at himself first and noticed that he only had on his gray boxers, he wondered where the hell his shirt went, but then discarded the thought as he looked around. It was a very big and spacious room. It was rather dimly lit by candles scattered around the room, being levitated by magic, he guessed. There was a rather large collection of books across from where he stood. There was a picture on the wall of what looked like an overview of a small town. His eyes then came across a crimson red queen size bed that looked like it would house a princess or queen of some sort, housing curtains that was covering something, someone. He looked closely at it as he noticed a figure making a motion towards him, as if beckoning him to come. Bruce complied and walked to the figure, curiosity missed with excitement.

(Lemon start, I repeat lemon start.)

Bruce finally made his way to the queen bed that was covering the figure with the curtains. He carefully opened it to find a naked Syndra sitting in the middle of the bed. His jawed dropped as his eyes gulped in her luscious body. Her womanhood was fully exposed as well as her gorgeous round perky breast, her nipples already hard from anticipation.

Syndra's lips bore a sultry smile as she coed "hello Bruce, wont you join me" biting her perfect polished nail, feverishly waiting got the young mans response.

Bruce mentally slapped himself while wiping drool from his mouth. "I….cant, I wouldn't, want to take advantage of you" looking into her violet eyes, pitching him a hard on.

"It's a dream, love" Syndra whispered as she crawled on the bed towards him. She pulled on his boxers, very close to his manhood, effectively pulling him to her as he now fell on top of her, arms on either side of her. She looked into his nervous gaze and said sternly, voice mixed with power and lust, "Fuck me".

Bruce couldn't take it as he captured her lips, trying to dominate her tongue with his, but she ultimately won as she flipped them over after breaking the passionate kiss.

Syndra grinned at the look of lust written on his face as she gave him kisses and love bites, trailing down his toned stomach, leading her to his little soldier, "him" already being at attention. She flicked a finger and the boxers disappeared without a trace, only leaving his dick in the open, ready to be assaulted by her. She started to stroke it, slowly, agonizingly slowly, looking into his gorgeous facial expression; she couldn't wait until he moaned her name in passion.

"Syndra", he moaned but it was in vain as she licked it playfully, like an ice pop. She savored the taste, as it tingled in her mouth, washing over her taste buds. She continued to his hard cock and then stopped when she noticed the precum leaking out from his erection. She cleaned it off swiftly, not missing any and then rubbed his dick on her cheek, the hot piece of meat pulsing on her cheek as she asked seductively "what do you want me to do to your filthy dick Bruce?"

Bruce groaned in anticipation as he wanted her to play with his dick more. He was in ecstasy at the moment. Her tongue licking the sides of his manhood drove him crazy. He moaned what he wanted as she tortured him with her teasing, "I… I want you to suck it" he said embarrassingly.

"Whatever do you mean, suck what?" Syndra said stilling rubbing her cheek with his hard fuck stick. She was using her other hand to rub the base of his dick, scratching lightly up and down.

"I want you to suck my dick" he quickly moaned in a defeated tone. He couldn't take it; he wanted, no, needed her to suck it if he was going to be relieved in his torment.

Syndra smiled darkly and fully complied as she went down hard on his dick with her mouth, sucking hard, as if she was trying to drink a thick milkshake. She started to pump him along with sucking it, eager to taste his white juicy treasure. She grinned inside as he heard him moan her name along with about to cum. She then stopped and then sandwiched his warm and twitching cock with her nice and luscious tits. Hearing him call her name in moans, making him sweat, made her wet with glee. She stroked his meat with her tits and sucked on it at the same time, swirling her tongue around the rim, while looking at him the whole time with a lustful expression.

Bruce lost all his senses beside touch as Syndra was sucking his erection. He could not help but thrust his hips as he came hard, moaning her name.

Syndra was slightly shocked by the hot seed filling her mouth but quickly adjusted and gathered all of it in one glob. The liquid was so hot and sticky it made her tingle as the taste spread through her mouth. She looked sultry at Bruce, a feverish tint on her face; she swashed around his cum in her mouth with her tongue, mouth wide open so Bruce could see everything. After a couple of seconds she closed her mouth and swallowed all of it with an audible gulp.

Bruce looked at her the whole time, mouth agape as she played around with it so sexually. He felt his lower person come back to attention after shortly from the activity. He tackled Syndra playfully laying her on the end of the bed; he loved the shock expression that adored her face.

"Now it's my turn to please you" Bruce whispered in her ear, then moving down, kissing her passionately and making his way down her lightly sweaty body.

"Bruce..." was all Syndra could moan as she felt each of his wet kisses pelt her neck. She loved the assertiveness that he was taking. When he tackled her over she had got extremely hot, she could feel her womanhood warm to his touch. She laid her arms bare, her hands grasping on to the sheets, letting Bruce explore her untouched body.

Bruce was making his way down, kissing the space between her breasts and then finding her left erect light pink nipple. He grinned before tracing his tongue over it and then shoving it playfully around, nibbling on it occasionally. He smiled as she squirmed in response from his actions. he grinned inside when he heard her moan and squirm in pleasure. He gave the same treatment to her right breast so to not leave it out of the fun and then made his way down her sexy toned stomach. He then came upon her core, it was shaved and ready for entrance, its pink folds slightly wet from their recent activities.

Syndra moaned loudly as she felt Bruce start to eat her pussy. She moved her legs around his head and placed her hands on his head, not wanting him to stop. "Eat me Bruce, I want you, "she coed as Bruce complied, doubling his licking efforts. She couldn't help herself from moaning loudly, filling the whole room, as she felt Bruce suck on her g-spot. She was about to lose it and she felt it too, the feeling of about to cum hit her like a tidal wave , and she could do nothing except shove Bruce's head further into her and scream in ecstasy, her head leaned back.

Bruce was not shocked that she came rather fast, but he didn't need a warning as he felt her grasp tighten around his head. He felt the wave of her juices hit his mouth and drinked in as much of the sweet delectable treat as best as he could. **"Taste like….Honey"** he thought, laughing in his mind.

Syndra went limp as she was catching her breath after that little, "act". She was not surprised when Bruce hovered over her and kissed her softly, which elected a giggle from the goddess. "Are you sure it's your first time?" she asked as the things he was doing with his tongue and hands were just…amazing. Of course Syndra was a virgin, but still, that was amazing.

"Yea, I am" Bruce responded nervously, returning back to his former self as he scratched the back of his head, his dick growing limp.

Syndra noticed and would not have him losing his animalistic hunger for her, oh no, she liked the look he gave her, the passion in his eyes, she wanted more. She flipped their positions, her round ass resting on top of his chest, and a few inches away from his now returning erection. "Are you ready for dessert?" she coed, a little nervous that she was going to lose her virginity, kind of, but also excited about it as well. She grabbed his dick from behind her, happy to find it hard again and hovered over it, leading it to her dripping womanhood. "It's my first time, so be gentle" she whispered as she went hard on his cock, breaking her hymen. She grinded her teeth and held back the tears that were forming.

Bruce felt incomparable bliss as she engulfed his size. He saw that she was in pain and tried to comfort her, waiting for the pain to subside, grasping her hands that were now on his chest. He smiled when she started moving on it, bouncing slowly on his length, he let her control their pace as he was enjoying her riding him and grinding, making wet slapping noises all the while.

Syndra was genuinely surprised that Bruce had been so considerate about her, even though she had convinced him that this was a dream. After she had got over her pain she had started to increase the pace, sill holding on his hands as their pleasure both increased. Her silver hair was swaying by her tempo as she grinded her hips on his hot piece of flesh. She felt it rub against her caverns every time she brought her pussy down on it, finding, no, climbing its way up her deeper and deeper. Her and Bruce's bodies where glistened with sweet, pouring off of them all the while. She moaned as she said she was about to cum, to which she increased her pace. She bent lower and was inches away from Bruce's face.

"I'm about to cum too Syndra" he moaned as he couldn't hold out much longer either, he was in bliss as he felt Sandra's wet cavern clamping on his dick, not wanting to let it go for more than a second as it returned back with full force, getting eagerly sucked and clamped by it again.

Syndra moaned "cum with me Bruce", capturing his lips and wrestling with his tongue. She slammed down hard and came in total bliss, the pleasure being too much as she moaned in the kiss, her juices spilling out. She felt insane at the point of Bruce slamming in her and Cumming hard as well, shooting up his sperm to meet her juices halfway.

Syndra clasped on his chest, still on his now limp dick, their mixed juices flowing out from her pussy. She laid her head in the crock of his neck, her beautiful hair pushed into his face gently. She moaned a satisfying moan as she just lay on top of him, enjoying the peaceful bliss and comfort.

Bruce kissed and then stroked her gorgeous hair as he just held her with her other arm, he would let her rest and if she was up for it, continue on with their passionate love making. As he laid there, he wondered if this was a dream, he never felt a dream like this before, it felt so…real, he thought. He didn't care honestly as he was going to just enjoy it and not question it. After a couple of minutes, their bodies still a bit sweaty and the heavy scent of sex in the air, Syndra spoke softly.

"That was... Amazing, Bruce" she said in a still slightly tired voice, but still playful. She was shocked by his next comment and her mind turned blank.

"I wish this was real" he whispered as he snuggled his face into her sliver head. He held her tighter in him and was surprised when she sat up.

**(Lemon end)**

"Bruce, why do you wish it was real, for the sex of course?" she said in all her glory, her glorious body shown right to Bruce.

"Well it's not all about the sex…. I just wish I had a better chance to know you in the real world, your voice and the way you hold yourself. You're nice and you were kind to me, I would be lucky to have you as a girlfriend, but the real you would never fall for someone like me" saying the last part.

"Not with that attitude she won't, I'm sure the real me likes you, you were going to protect me in the hallway, I've been watching you and you're so nice, but you control yourself, you could of easily beat up that captain in the orientation but u didn't, " she stopped herself as she said too much. She placed hand on her head in irritation as this was supposed to be a dream. "Fuck it" she thought and was about to explain everything to him when they she stopped after hearing a faint voice.

"Hello…. is anyone in there?" the mysterious voice said as it sounded closer.

"Who the hell is that, there's not suppose to be anyone in my realm", she said genuinely curious as she looked at the door, twisting around on top of Bruce. She snapped her fingers and the curtains disappeared without a trace so she could see who was there.

Bruce was about to speak up when he heard the door open. He leaned a bit to see who was at the door and was shocked to see a woman with a horn on top of her head.

"Hey is someone here I hear, OH MY WORD, IM SORRY, I DID-" but she was interrupted by Bruce.

"Who the HELL-

But that was all he said as Syndra kissed him fiercely and then everything dark.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Notes- Hello and welcome to another chapter of this story. In this chapter I try to explain why Syndra picked Bruce and before I get too far ahead the Syndra in my story has pale skin like the image of the story and I plan to keep her like that. If you like her light brown look with slightly different clothing, by all means imagine that in your mind. Now that's out of the way, let's begin with this…awkward story in my opinion. P.s – Please don't be afraid to tell me if my writing is horrid and whatnot, I love to read constructive criticism as much as positive reviews. Quick P.S- Didn't HAVE TIME TO RE-READ EVERYTHING PROB ERRORS IN THE END SORRY HAD TO GO TO BED.

Adema and Linkin park-Given in- Really great song trust me bra.

Chapter 5- I Asked For It Didn't I?

(Syndra Pov Before banging the hell out of Bruce)

After Syndra met the brave and foolish man named Bruce in the hallway, she could not help but have her thought drift back to him. She tried to clear her mind by studying over her old master's spell book for the fifth time at a park bench that looked peaceful, but as she sat she could not help but feel eyes staring at her. She snapped her fingers and was teleported to her room in the institute of war.

The room itself was quite spacious. She had quite a large bookcase in one of her rooms' corner, it adoring a respectable amount of spell books and just ordinary books that were meant for nothing more than enjoyment. She had a bathroom to the right of the door that was ordinary for the most part except the walls being colored cream pink; Syndra thought the colored looked perfect for a bathroom. she had a queen size bed in the middle of her rather large room that was covered by a red veil hanging from the top, covering the user's sleeping form if need be. She had a small kitchen which was only recognized by the common utensils found in a kitchen along with a fridge. Her walls were stone with candles floating around the room; the way they were floating around the room was of Syndra's magic infused into them.

She rubbed her temple and then fell in her bed, the spell book cast aside from her hand, lying a few inches away from her hand. Syndra stared at the ceiling as she thought about why she was having these feelings toward some stranger that she had just met. There was nothing special about him, he looked normal for the most part, but then she remembered how he was going to stop five idiotic summoners by himself, only reason turning around was because of her. She smiled as she reminisced at the look he had given her when she had saved him, a look of unbiased gratefulness. Syndra could not help but recount all the times people who had looked at her maddening because of what they supposedly heard from various people of her past. The only one that really ever truly accepted her was her old master. Syndra drew a sad smile as she reminisced indeed about her not only old master, but her old friend.

(Back story Syndra)

Syndra, before she joined the league, was a peaceful woman who lived in a small town with a caring family. When she was about the age of 17 she recognized her powers, as they had suddenly sprung up in her young life. She, like most people in the village including her family, was afraid of her mysterious powers. Her family, sadly during this time, had turned cold towards her, her mother and father rarely speaking to her besides telling her time to eat or time to wake up. Syndra tried her best to control her powers as they, at the time were linked with her emotions but to no avail. She had the last straw when she ended up hurting one of friends out of spite of her.

After the little event she had packed what little belongings she had and ran away from her home town. She traveled the thick neighboring forest that no one dared go in. she had traveled in the forest occasionally when she tried to teach herself how to control her powers. She chose the forest because it was on the way to the institute of war, she at the time thought that was where she should go to get training at the time. As she traveled through the thick forest she came across a rather old looking temple sitting in a small clearing of the forest, overgrowth clearly evident. She was drawn to it by a soft voice that played in her mind, beckoning her to enter. Before she knew it she had climbed up the steps and was met with an old looking man with a bright smile on his wrinkled face. Syndra had met her new master, and closest thing to family.

And so Sandra's training began for 3 years. She would tirelessly train her endurance and control for countless hours some days, while other days she would tend to the garden in the temple or just mediate with her master. Over the years she had come to love the man as her own father and so did he as time passed as he. He would tell her all of his stories when he was young, telling her that she would live way past the life span of a human being, to which she at first took sadly, but then later seen the good in it. He said that he always wanted to travel to angel hills but was too old and too weary to travel so far. He told her to never let her powers control her as if she did, she would forever fall into a sea of darkness. Syndra lived with forever discipline in her teachings, etched into her very being.

A lot of people failed to understand her, rather listening to rumors then asking directly about her past. As the end of her training came one day, her mentor was going to unlock her restraints that he had placed that she had agreed fully willingly to be placed on her powers. As he was about to dispel the spell he had placed on her powers, he had a heart attack on the spot. She cradled her dying master in her arms as his spark of life was fading from his dull blue eyes. With his final breath he lifted the restraint on her and told her he loved her like the daughter he always wanted. Syndra felt power flow through her like she never felt before, but she cared little as she held her lifeless master in her arms, tears in her eyes. She gathered herself and traveled to the top of the temple, carrying her master with her power of will but amazingly gentle and with care, evidence that her master had taught her control over her powers.

She gently set him in the middle of the platform before raising both her hands skywards. Her eyes glowed a bright violet as she summoned all her powers forth. She gritted her teeth as she wretched up the temple from the dirt. She took a deep breath as she moved the whole temple in the sky with her powers, concentrating on her master's wish to travel to the angel's hill. It took her 2 hours of continuous strain of her will as she finally arrived at the angels hill, the only reason she knew was because of the look and how her master had described that it was a beautiful waterfall adored with flowers for over 20 acres. She set the temple down and as a last testament to her master, made him a tombstone and buried him by the waterfall, surrounding his grave with a single color of flowers, Violet.

After finishing her own journey for her pasted away master, she had finally remembered about returning back to her Hometown. After reading her old master's spell book that he was going to give to her the day he died, she quickly learned of a spell for teleportation, the only requirement being a place that she had already been too. She smiled a sad smile as she could visit her Master's grave anytime she wanted and also her hometown. She quickly chanted the spell and was teleported to her old room. She was happy to still find it the way she had left it, a little saddened though as it was a little dusty. She was greeted by her family in the living room and she exclaimed happily that she had learned how to control her powers, her family didn't seem happy at the time but she brushed it off as she thought that her family was too shocked by her sudden appearance to appreciate of her return, she was wrong. As she tried to reinstate herself back into her family and friends lives, they still seemed cold and emotionless towards her. She finally confronted her family about it, to which they told her that she was a freak… a monster. She had lifted her dad in the air with her left hand in a fit of unparalleled anger, her eyes glowing brightly.

Her mother had charged her but she had flexed her right hand to which held her mother back with her powers against the wall. As she stared at her fear struck parents she thought about how easily she could have crushed them, but then she thought about her master's words as they ringed in her head. She breathed heavily in controlled rage as she released her death grip on them before speaking.

"I regret being born to such….inbred fools" she paused, then continued as she tried to hold back her tears in her eyes, " I went away for three years , just so that I could learn to live with you without ending up hurting you, I trained… and trained " she hiccupped, the tears rolling off her face freely at this point. She ran away from home for the second time into the night once again.

After finally calming herself, she thought about where to go from this point. She remembered about the institute, having no place to go, she traveled there.

(End of her reminiscing)

Syndra wiped a stray tear from her cheek. She twisted around in her bed until her both her elbows were plopped up, her hands resting under her chin. Her thoughts had drifted back towards Bruce. She closed her eyes in irritation as he was starting to plague her mind. She started to think of reasons why she liked the man besides his looks.

She chalked up him treating her like a normal person; Him smiling at her when she glared at him and threatened him. She remembered when he shook her hand so friendly and nervously, but not because she looked brutal or because he was scared, it was because he was nervous in the sense that he thought she was cute, evident in his blushing. She thought about how warm and human he made her feel, just like… her master did.

Syndra quickly shook her head as that couldn't have been the case. She instead blamed it on the fact that she hadn't interacted with a man of her age or not of family for quite some time as she had never had the time to engage in sexual activities with anyone. There were plenty of men in the league but all of them made her feel either unwelcomed or was afraid of her by what rumors had been spread. The only one that did indeed in-fact talk to her normally without the need to be was Bruce.

Syndra after deep thinking, decided to use a spell that she had recently discovered. It was a spell that could bring other's subconscious mind into the caster dreams, also being able to retain their senses. All she had to do was say the incantation and infuse the magic within her sphere, and then send it off to the designated target. When the target fell asleep, they would be brought into the user's dreams as the user would instantly fall asleep as well. She decided to just relieve the warmth from her legs with the help from Bruce, opting to use him then a random stranger, not that he would remember, it was just personal preference. She was not into sex like crazy, it's just that she had grown tired of being a virgin and wanted to experience what so much people talked about. She was nervous and excited as she sent the dark sphere off to find her target, summoning another sphere to transmit what the other one was seeing.

And so as Syndra watched Bruce for the rest of the day, she could not help but giggle as she had caught him getting called to the podium, fear and irritation evident in his face. She held her breath as she heard everything he was saying to the brown skinned man that was rather close to him, Bruce talking rather intimating to him which made Syndra shiver with excitement. She mental huffed when she saw the pink haired woman wink at Bruce. She had grown bored as Bruce did rather meaningless task, at least she thought it was as she just wanted him to fall asleep. She mental sighed in irritation when he walked to his room, only to take shower, she didn't mind the shower, but it was irritating, like a little kid having candy dangled in front of them, but not being allowed to eat it, and Bruce was a king size Hershey bar.

She moaned in defeat as he left and headed off down the now dark hallways. Syndra was about to go make her something to eat again before he came across his destination, stopping at the door. He bit into her sheets as she saw the maven of strings, Sona appear at the door. Syndra paused a bit, questioning why she was being so jealous of the woman Bruce was talking to, it's not like he was hers by any means. She sighed and then calmed down as she watched the rest of his night unfold.

Everything had gone ok until Bruce had started to talk about his ex to which Sona felt that she needed to hug him. She looked away from the exchange, Syndra acting as if she didn't care. She turned back around and laughed rather loudly when she noticed the position they were in and the now pink haired woman at the door.

After the little scene with the bloody nose though Syndra couldn't take it anymore as she flicked away her ball that was projecting the scene before her. She brought a book off her shelf and began to read, honestly trying her best to curve her excitement. After awhile she soon found herself yawning rather loudly. She flicked her hand, summoning a dark sphere that had shown Bruce's sleeping form as the dark orb melted into him. Syndra laid down on her bed and closed her eyes as sleep wrapped her hands around her.


	5. Chapter 5

Author Notes- Hello and welcome back to another chapter of the harem master dude guy person…. Yea.

I don't really have much to say as I'm sitting here typing this while looking at my notebook filled with the next few chapters, I've been lucky so far that my teachers are teaching me crap that I already know or else I wouldn't have as much time to jerk off writing the story out on paper. Without further ado, let's begin you let's begin. P.s I might make the main character get raped by someone that might be pretty fun to write, I'll have to think about that. P.S.S- ok yea forgot to mention this but the cast of girls is closed until I say otherwise this is the list for Now-Sona, Maria, Fiora, Syndra and Miss fortune, I Might do others but honestly theirs a line that you have to draw bra, please understand.

"Break me down"-Red

"The early bird gets the worm but the second mouse gets the cheese" Unknown

**Sona's thoughts-only Sona's peeps)**

Chapter 5- A for Effort

(June 15, 7:30 am)

Syndra woke up and yawned cutely. She rubbed her eyes as her candles were shining rather bright signaling her that it was the morning; after her awakening they dimmed back down to their low light setting. She flicked her hair back and strutted to the shower. On her way she rubbed her smooth shoulders. She shivered as she remembered her pleasant "dream" she had with Bruce. She smiled as she wished she could have had her way with him some more but her being interrupted by Soraka had completely shocked and ruined her plans. She was going to tell Bruce the truth, but she panicked and knocked him out after she stole one last kiss from him. She returned him back to his own dreams, but not before wiping away his memories of their activities. She pushed aside the thoughts as she entered her bathroom.

She stepped into her bathroom and in a split decisions, decided to instead take a soothing bath with some of the therapeutic bath salts she had lying around. After waiting shortly she sank into the fairly large tub, moaning in content as the warm water washing over her luscious body. After getting comforta_b_le she started to plan out her day.

"Let's see, I'll go make some breakfast, and then I'll go grocery shopping and then…" she trailed of whether or not to invite him with her to go shopping. "Maybe… just to make sure there's no after effect from yesterday" she convinced herself as she relaxed in the tub, closing her eyes. She opened one eye lazily as she watched her dark orbs float in the water. She watched intently as two of them were about to collide, only to dodge each other unnaturally graceful-like, laughing at their effort.

Syndra closed her eyes and then enjoyed the rest of her bath, her mind swimming with possibilities and hopes.

(Unknown)

Bruce opened his eyes and he was floating…..in space. He looked around with confusion as he was hovering in the air. He looked around and heard a voice in his head saying, come help us were getting outnumbered hurry. All of the sudden he started propelling off to the gigantic building like object that was floating a good bit underneath him.

As Bruce was being propelled to it meteorites mixed with debris started to fly towards him at high speeds in his path along with a bright object of what he assumed was the sun beating at him with rays. He dodged them as best he could, fear mixed with adrenaline as he was dodging everything clumsily, but dodging nonetheless. He finally thought it looked clear but then the building was coming into fast view. He pointed his feet downwards as he crashed through a window at first then, what he assumed was a series of vents. He saw sparks fly, metal screeching in detest as he dropped like a sack full of bricks. After a few seconds he finally made it to stable ground, crashing into a dimly lit room. After standing up from his crashed position the lights abruptly turned off, the darkness filling up the small room except for some light emanating from his head. He stood silent as something was telling him something wasn't right.

Bruce was about to start for the door that was in front of him before he heard an inhuman growl from behind him. He turned slowly and only found darkness in presence, expects the darkness had yellow glowing eyes. He gasped in fear as it seemed to move closer.

The lights flickered on for a brief moment revealing the body that the pair of glowing eyes belonged to.

Their stood some horrid nightmarish monster. It had discolored skin along with bits of flesh showing freely. Were arms should have been they were replaced with sharp pointy appendages that looked like they were made for ripping flesh. It had a pair of small arms where the stomach would have been, the arms reaching out towards him. Its mouth was agape showing a row of sharp and painfully unnaturally looking teeth.

"Awhaaagrahh" the monster screeched as it dashed to Bruce.

"OH GOD, NU-" was all Bruce screamed as he felt himself get stabbed in the chest. His vision started to blur as the lights continued to flicker as if they were teasing him.

The creature had its face a few inches away from Bruce as it stared at him before shoving its disgusting face into his neck, electing a scream from him.

For some reason Bruce could still see what was happening as the lights stopped their flickering and shinned bright light in the whole room after going out for a second. Bruce turned his head slightly and to his horror saw 4 more monster circled around him. He heard shuffling and cringed as he watched this batlike thing waddle to him before flying in the air and shoving a long appendage at him.

Bruce woke up with quite a start. He felt his stomach to check if it was still there, as he thought he really got stabbed by the horrifying creature. He sighed as he processed what the hell could have made him dream up those nightmares, respecting anyone who had to live through those horrors, he thought strangely.

Bruce simply enjoyed being alive as he sat up in his bed still trying to process that the nightmare was over when he heard a loud knock on his door. He got up and put on some pants before answering the door. He was met by a shinning Maria and a yawning Sona.

Maria was wearing Jet black jeans that also adored holes in them that looked like they were purposely done. She had on a blue sleeveless shirt that had the words "Call me daddy" in bold pink. She had 3 armbands around her right arm and one on the left one, which all of them were black. Her bubblegum pink hair was resting on her back like usual. She adored a police hat atop her head along with her horsewhip on her hip. The last noticeable item on her flawless form was a chain that hung from her jeans.

Sona wore an armless white jacket over a pink shirt that made her look just as gorgeous as Maria. The jacket she wore had soft gray music notes patterns on it that made it look even more perfect on Sona. She had on dark blue jeans which complimented her very well. Her light blue hair was actually not tied up, instead of her it being usual split; it was all lying down her back, about half way down her body. Some of her hair curved in the front but wasn't covering Sona's face; it merely adding beauty to Sona's form.

"Well aren't you an early riser" Maria mocked as she took in Bruce's sleepy form.

Maria didn't mind waking up in the morning at all, in fact she was use to it thanks to her training and the fact that she simply loved mornings. The same thing couldn't be said for Sona as she stood there still not accustomed to Maria waking her up in the mornings and the fact that she hated mornings just as much as Bruce. The only reason she woke up happy yesterday was the fact that she got to sleep in a little due to the absence of her friend and the fact that she reunited with her old friend certainly helped her mood.

As Sona simply listened to the exchange, her mind wandered off to Maria's strange question yesterday night. It's not like she had a problem with it… she just didn't know how Bruce would respond to it. Thinking of Bruce she also thought about when the right time would be to tell him about their past and also about the "deal" with Maria but she ultimately pushed the thoughts aside and would just accept them as they came. Her stomach growled rather loudly as she just blushed while looking away from the humored pair of eyes.

"Hey Bruce, would you like to accompany us to the cafeteria for breakfast?" Maria asked with a hand to her hip, showing off not only her curves but also her toned muscles.

"Yea, you guys go on ahead, I'll meet up with you guys soon" Bruce said still slightly tired, but a little more awake then he was earlier from being graced by the beautiful women's presence. He waved them off as they headed towards the cafeteria and then closed his door, scratching his head and going to work on getting ready for the day. As Bruce was pulling out clothes from his dresser, he heard feminine moans in his head.

"what the hell" Bruce said as he rubbed his head. He wasn't in pain from the thoughts, it was just weird. After the voice subsided he shook his head and headed off to take a shower. He moaned in content as he felt the water pelt his skin, smoothing his nerves and encouraging him to face the day. After finishing up his shower he finished his other daily hygiene before finally getting dressed. He threw on a black shirt and dark blue jeans. He thought about wearing the summoner's robe but hen discarded the thought as he wanted to meet Sona and Maria as well as hopefully Fiora quickly and it would have taken a bit more to put on the robe. He was about to walk out when he forgot to put on lotion. He face palmed as he walked back into his bathroom. He pulled out the lotion from the sink. As he was squeezing the bottle he saw a rather perverted image cloud his vision.

There was a girl; he didn't know who it was as it only showed the mouth. She was swirling something white in her mouth very playfully before swallowing it with a loud gulp, smiling innocently after. Bruce tried his hardest but the image was being disoriented by darkness, he couldn't make out the skin tone so he couldn't even match a face to the woman.

His vision cleared and he blinked; opening his eyes to a lot of lotion sitting on his hand. He huffed in irritation as he wiped it off on a hand towel. He took a deep breath and exhaled as he hoped that these awkward moments were due in association with his dreams. He lotioned up his arms and then his face a little. After being satisfied by his look he strolled out of his room and toward the cafeteria.

Bruce walked into the cafeteria and proceeded to the serving line. Today he opted to buy pancakes as the look Sona had gave yesterday while eating them encouraged him to at least try them out himself. He ended his breakfast with bacon and some orange juice. He walked out of the serving line and looked around for Sona and Maria, as well as Fiora. He turned to his left when he heard Maria call his name rather childishly, his eyes landing on the three laxed looking women, Maria's eyes on him, while Sona and Fiora looked to be engaged in conversation.

Bruce strolled over to the table and sat a seat away from Fiora to his left, a seat away from Maria, which left him looking directly looking at Sona at the round table. Upon his arrival, the conversation between Sona and Fiora had come to an end.

"Good morning Bruce" Fiora said politely, taking a bite out of her mini hash browns. After taking another bite she asked nonchantly "did you sleep well?" noticing his worried face. She was actually pretty much done with her breakfast and was about to leave when Bruce showed up. She didn't mind staying as she enjoyed his company along with Sona, the pink haired woman though was another story as she was foreign to her.

Fiora wore her training wear, which consisted of a gray sweater along with black sweat pants. She had planned on training with Irelia today as they haven't had a good sparring session in a while, nor did were they going to be summoned today.

Bruce didn't want to say what was really bothering him as it would have made him seem like a pervert or something so he just forced a smile, "I slept ok … I'm just not a morning person" he replied as he worked on his pancakes slowly.

After the little conversation they act in relative silence, merely glancing occasionally at each other. Of course Maria chirped up, seemingly trying to start a conversation before she had to go… to work, if you call it that.

Maria's duty as the commander of the disciplinary force was for the most part pretty laxed. They told her that as long as she did her job she could proceed to handle her job anyway she pleased. It wasn't that hard except the part of Not only having to manage and train her squad of footmen, but she also had to attend to filling and reviewing hideous amount of paper work about new transferred summoners and new "champions" that applied to joining the league. Anybody couldn't just join the league, they made this rule quite early as if they hadn't made the rule ordinary people would try to become champions out of some kind of joke, which would result in boring matches, which equals no money to fund the league as millions of people viewed the league of legends matches regularly on TV.

"So Bruce, what were you dreaming about?" Maria asked quite curiously, flashing a coy simile at Bruce while twirling her fork between her fingers, relived from stabbing away at her eggs.

All of the girls looked at Bruce curiously as he fidgeted a little due to the sudden amount of attention. He took a deep breath and explained what he dreamed about.

"I don't know honestly, I was falling through space, actually more like flying through space, I had to dodge meteorites and after I dodge a couple I was busting through... I guess was some sort of air vent, I had on some sort of futuristic suit or something, "Bruce paused and then continued to the scary part. "I landed on a floor in some dark room, and then this monster jumped out of the darkness". "It had 2 arms like Chogath, it looked human but at the same time it didn't, then it stabbed me. "I got surrounded by more of them and then… I woke up" he finished with a whisper.

"**That sounds awful"** Sona whispered trying to sound sincere, but to be honest she probably wouldn't have been afraid of the dream as she was used to the feeling of being stabbed on the field of justice, but she kept in mind that Bruce wasn't a champion, he was a summoner. If she could, she would have gave him another one of her lovingly hugs but she didn't want to make it seem awkward for Bruce, as she knew he was extremely shy in public when it came to those sorts of things.

"Was it something you ate last night?" Fiora asked innocently; completely oblivious to the irritated looking Sona.

Bruce quickly shook his head no and replied "no... I just think it was one of those dreams" he replied with a half-heartily smile to try and ease their worries.

After everyone accepted his answer Maria chirped up wanting to suggest her idea and lighten the mood. "Do you guys want to have a movie night?" Maria asked in a friendly tone, suggesting it to everyone.

Everyone agreed happily to the idea, especially Fiora.

"Would it be possible to watch a scary movie?" her noble accent thick as she spoke.

"Sure I wouldn't mind, Sona, Bruce?" Maria asked, implying to agree with her hands clasped rather cutely. She was ecstatic when they agreed to as she placed a finger on her chin, thinking about what time they should meet up. She stood up, tray in hand, giving Bruce quite the look of her form. "8:15 tonight at Sona's room sounds good?" she asked as she was about to leave to her office.

"Sounds good" Bruce said cheerfully as he looked at Maria with a bright smile. He was honestly excited to watch a movie with his new friends as he relished about watching movies with his few friends from collage, the upside now being with three lovely ladies.

"I don't know where your room is Sona, could you walk me there Bruce?" Fiora asked shyly. She hoped she could spend more time with him but was a little annoyed when Sona answered for him.

"**My room number is W116 Fiora, look with the door with the music"** she said quickly which ended the need of Bruce right there with pure logic.

Maria repeated what Sona had said to Fiora in calm tone.

"Fiora was about to retort but then laughed it off as she also rose from her seat. "8:15 tonight, I'll see you there Bruce" saying it directly to Bruce as she strutted off to the training ground, but not before turning around and saying suggestively "I can't wait ~to our private training session~", smiling at the fuming Sona and the wondering gaze of Maria in triumphant.

"**That's what you think you, Ms. Rich snobby duelist hussy, HE's mine" **she thought slyly to herself as she crossed her arms, smiling darkly to no one. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she noticed Maria and Bruce staring at her strangely. She breathed in a deep breath and showed a bright smile saying mentally "**I can't wait for movie night" **she said cutely, showing a deceptive smile.

"Yea… I'm going off to work, catch you guys later" Maria said awkwardly as she strolled off to her office, sparing them one last glance before disappearing through the double cafeteria doors.

Bruce gulped as he was sitting alone with Sona at the table. He played with his hands nervously as he was already done with his breakfast. He decided to look at anyone beside's Sona at the moment. His mind was in disarray.

Sona on the other hand was debating about two things to herself. She could tell him the truth about the past or just ride it out more. She was weighing the risk of both. On one hand she could not tell him yet to see if he was still her same Bruce but he was getting incredulous popular with the ladies, much to her annoyance. She could tell him but then… she thought about the risk, she couldn't come up with a negative in just telling him. She made a determined motion with her hands as she was about to tell Bruce about their past but was surprised at what he asked her.

"Sona, I have been having dreams, or vision of what I think is my past. I saw a younger version of you getting a red box… do you know anything about that?" Bruce asked nervously as he wanted to find out about the strange vision he had seen yesterday.

Sona smiled beautifully before standing up and saying softly, "Follow me Bruce and I shall explain", giddy as he complied with her wishes and followed her. She smiled as she was going to have her Bruce back.


	6. Chapter 6

Author notes- hello everyone. I know you guys are probably pissed at me but I have been really busy in terms of work and I'm not going to lie; the little time I had I ranked with my friend Bishoy or 5v5 ranked with his friends. Anyways I'm jumping back to this and don't worry, I WILL finish this as I will finish this one first and then continue on to the next one instead of working on multiple ones at a time. Oh yea a Big shout out to Palistus, he pointed out a very crucial error in my last chapter before the lot of you seen it so brofist to ya. I'd also like to thank all of you out there that also reviewed; it means a good amount to me when I read your comments. Now that's out of the way let's begin with the story about who I wish was me every time I play Sona.. I will also add Katarina due to popular demand.

Chapter 6- Errand boy and DUH****

Bruce walked alongside a leisurely looking Sona down the peaceful and seemingly empty halls. As they were walking Bruce couldn't help but notice out of the corner of his eye Sona's cheerful air around her. He blushed and turned away abruptly when he got caught, to which elected a giggle from the maven.

After a brief walk shared in silence the duo did indeed make it to her room, but not before running into a crying little girl that was none other than Annie.

She was standing their crying conveniently close to Sona's room and in their path. She had on her purple dress along with her pink backpack strapped on her back, holding lord knows what.

Sona stopped in front of the crying girl, bending down a little to meet eye to eye. She gingerly took Annie's hands anyway from her face and brought her into a loving hug. **"Ask her what the matter Bruce is" **Sona said softly as she stroked the girls back trying to calm her.

Bruce nodded and then looked at Annie, "what's Wrong Annie, tell us what happened, maybe we can help?" Finishing in a nice and even tone. Bruce didn't have much experience with kids as he was never "blessed" with a brother or sister, so he was going off being nice and gentle for the time being.

It seems to have the desired effect as Annie looked at him, her face decorated with dry tear streaks.

"Volibear *hiccup* took my bear *hiccup* timbers" switching back into crying mode as she buried her head back into Sona's embrace.

Sona was about to say something to Bruce but she was surprised and heart warmed when he spoke.

"Don't worry Annie, MIGHTY Bruce will get your bear back" Bruce exclaimed, giving her the thumbs up and flashing her bright smile. He haven't heard nor seen him yet before but how mean could her be right? He quickly nodded to Sona before taking off in the halls. He face palmed and ran back asking "would you happen to know what room he's in Annie?" scratching his head in embarrassment of his mistake.

"The last *hiccup* time I saw him was in his room N213" she finished looking at Bruce intently as if he was his only hope of getting Tibbers back.

Bruce nodded to Annie before taking off down the hallways to the north section of the institute. On his way he dodged a couple of people and odd looks, to which he ignored for the most part. He came to a slow and almost shimmed as a hulking giant with a huge anchor walked past him, his red eyes glowing intimidating forward ignoring Bruce.

"Well then" Bruce said to himself, sparring a glance to the giant before continuing on towards Volibears room. He made his way into the second floor of the north wing and started to check the doors. "N210, N211, N212, and N213… here we go" Bruce said as he stopped at the door and straightened out himself. He hyped himself up before knocking on the door rather firmly. He wasn't afraid of Volibear or so he thought before the door opened revealing an intimidating sight.

Their standing in the rather large looking door now was a brown bear with glowing Blue eyes peering into Bruce's. He was sporting a large Brown and white fur cap that rested upon his head. His mouth was slightly ajar showing a row of threateningly and surprisingly perfect white teeth. He had on brown shoulder pads that had little capsules on them, probably used for storing food or valuables. He had on Brown armor on covering a large amount of his chest and legs.

Bruce snapped out of his stupefied state and quickly spoke, not wanting to piss off the seemingly threatening bear.

"You have something of Annie's" Bruce said and paused as he seen the bear's eyes narrow considerably. He took a mental breath before saying sternly, "I don't know what possessed you to take little girls-

"She is not as innocent as you so Claim" Volibear roared before continuing. "She has been harassing me with her flaming bear for days. Quite frankly I have had quiet enough", saying the last part with anger.

"Oh… Annie didn't tell us that" Bruce said curiously as he began thinking for a second. He quickly waved his arms to the door, stopping Volibears from closing the door using both of his arms to Volibear's one paw.

"What do you want human, I've told you my deal" Volibear said in a humorous tone as he was enjoying seeing the human struggling with his strength. "Because I find you humorous I will allow you to speak" smiling a little or as much as a Volibear can anyway.

"Thanks? Yeah what if I promise you that Annie will never bother you again?" Bruce begged eagerly as he was looking at Volibears…awkward expression.

"You will do that and also something else "Volibear said darkly, his eyes glowing with mischief. He bent down into Bruce's face, a little on the edge of his personal space and spoke "you will get me a pecan pie from Pantheon, the artisan of war" he finished, bearing his normal expression.

"A pecan pie… cant you get it yourself?" Bruce asked respectfully with a hint of curiosity.

"Would you rather me send you to my village Difitar in the middle of a forever churning storm of lighting and snow to retrieve my spare Gauntlets that weigh 90 pounds each and travel back here in three days on foot?" Volibear roared outstretching his paw towards Bruce's stupefied face.

"So get a pecan pie from pantheon no problem, can you tell what his room number is?" Bruce asked as he was in a pre-running position. Honestly he just wanted to get this over with, he was quiet irritated and just wanted to get this crap done and find out about his "vision". Volibear told him the room number was N104 which irritated Bruce even further as he was only down the stairs. He brushed aside the thoughts and made his way to pantheons room.

Bruce came across the room of pantheon. He scratched his nose softly as he smelled the aroma of sweet smelling chocolate that assaulted his nose. He smiled as he imagined what was emitting the smell and subconsciously knocked on the door softly. He was snapped out of his dream like state when the door was opened rather harshly.

"What do you want?" Pantheon asked in a gruff voice, His red eyes glowing intimidatingly at Bruce through his helmet.

"I just… need a pecan pie from you" Bruce said with an even voice. He fidgeted a little under Pantheons studying and unmoving gaze. After a couple of seconds he was shocked when pantheon pulled him by the shirt into his room.

Pantheon shoved Bruce in his room before swiftly closing the door and asking quietly yet commandingly, "Who told you I baked?" with narrowed eyes. Pantheon was searing with rage to the mysterious stranger as he had only told a handful of people about his "womanly" habit.

Bruce had tried to form coherent thoughts but could only say "something smells delicious" as the aroma that was assaulting his nose before was only multiplied by entering the warriors room. He mentally slapped himself as he thought he just signed his death wish with the artisan of war.

Pantheons rage seemed to disappear, both physically and the air around him as he walked away to his kitchen saying "wait here summoner" pointing to a comfy looking chair.

As Bruce waited for pantheon to get back he opted to look around at his room.

Pantheon's room had a surprisingly awkward décor. He had three posters, 1 of a beautiful looking woman stirring something , one with the word PENTAKILL in black in a red background, and one with a picture of some warriors with a "300" above them looking quite badass. He had a weapon rack with 5 spears hanging off of it, each gleaming and reflecting light showing that they had been crafted by the best. There was a small bookshelf in the corner with a respectable collection of books and lastly a flower pot sitting in the window still, it sporting a beautiful red and green assortment of colors.

Pantheon walked out with a rather large pan, apparently hot as he was holding it with an oven mitt. He inwardly grinned when he saw Bruce's eyes follow the hot pan of chocolate bread. He sat down the pan on the table and sat across from Bruce in a exact looking comfy chair as well. He cleared his voice to get Bruce's attention before he spoke.

"First off… who told you I baked?" he asked in calm but still carrying hints of irritation.

"I didn't know you baked pantheon, Volibear just told me to fetch a pecan pie from you" he said slowly explaining that pantheon had in fact told him himself.

"You are Volibear's errand boy summoner?" Pantheon asked with a hint of humor and mocking. He kind of figured that Volibear had told him as he tries most if not all of what he bakes, and has a certain sweet tooth of pecan pie.

"I'm not… it's just complicated ok" the young man said shifting his eyes away from the artisan, instead gazing at the flower sitting on the window.

"What is your name summoner?" Pantheon asked, his hands now crossed. His eyes were trained on Bruce, analyzing his every move as it was natural for Pantheon.

"My names Bruce" he said respectfully extending his hand, relieved that pantheon shook it from across the table.

"It's nice to meet you Bruce, sorry for tossing you in... it's just this isn't the type of thing I want a lot of people knowing about" Pantheon spoke in a gruff yet friendly tone, completely opposite of his tone a few minutes ago. He gestured to the chocolate bread sitting on the table to explain his earlier comment, the pastry still hot from being taken out of the oven.

"you don't have to be ashamed Pantheon, its great you found something you enjoyed besides fighting, based upon what I heard" the now calm young man spoke encouragingly, giving off a friendly smile. It definitely wasn't something to be ashamed of; Bruce wished he could cook beyond pre-cooked meals and various small lunches and meals that required little skill.

"I have a reputation to uphold, plus… it's not becoming of a warrior" Pantheon said sternly in the sense of wanting to end the conversation right there. Wanting to change the subject somewhat he gestured to his bread before saying, "I will give you one of my pecan pies if you try my new chocolate bread I just baked" smirking under his helmet.

Bruce agreed happily as he had been eyeing the warm, aroma seething delicacy. He cut himself a piece with the help of pantheon producing a small cutting knife and took a bite out of his slice.

Bruce eyes popped open and he took another bite out of the piece exclaiming, "this taste amazing pantheon, dam!" The warm chocolate was having a party with his taste buds. He quickly stuffed his mouth with another piece of his slice.

"I'm glad it taste good, took me awhile to come up with the chocolate blend, I made it myself" Pantheon chimed as he relaxed back into his chair.

After finishing off his piece, Bruce was offered the rest as a gift along with the pecan pie. He followed Pantheon to the door while holding the two bags of sweet delicate pastries.

"Tell Volibear I said to keep his mouth shut" Pantheon said in irritation as he waved out Bruce of his room.

Bruce waved right before he walked out he was surprised when he heard pantheon spoke.

"If you want, you can visit anytime as I have enjoyed your company summoner" Pantheon spoke awkwardly as this was not something he had done commonly. He smiled under his helmet when the young summoner agreed happily before closing his door and returning back to the kitchen for some "manly cooking".

Bruce headed off to Volibears room to give him the pie and hopefully get back Annie's bear. He held the case gingerly as he walked through the halls. He took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet scent one more time before focusing on Volibears door in sight. He knocked on the door and waited not even for 5 seconds before the door opened.

The door was opened and Volibear appeared, his blue eyes shining brightly as he eyed the brown delicate looking bag, already knowing what it contained due to the aroma. He extended his paw out and growled in irritation as the summoner drew back the outstretched bag.

"Give me tibbers first" Bruce said sternly as he shifted the bag with the other bag in his right hand and extended his left hand. Bruce locked eyes for 10 seconds with Volibear, not shifting or moving before the bear finally gave up with a sigh, much to the young man's pleasure.

"Ok here" Volibear huffed, reaching into his coat producing a Tibbers, and shoving it into Bruce's outstretched hand. "My pie now" he said quickly, not wanting to waste his precious time he could be using to devour that taunting delicious pie.

Bruce smiled triumphantly as he handed the bag to Volibear and was shocked a little when the door was closed abruptly. He shook his head in pity and then walked off. He heard faint animalistic growls coming from Volibear's room, causing him to grin a little in amusement.

Bruce returned the Sona's room and knocked on the door gently. He smiled and was about to greet her when she raised a finger to her mouth in a shushing motion. He nodded quietly and entered; laying eyes upon a sleeping Annie on the couch.

He nodded quietly as Sona tugged on his shirt, leading him to the couch. She took the noticeably sweet smelling bag and set it on her kitchen counter as Bruce kneeled down by the still sleeping Annie.

He nudged Annie and smiled softly as she rubbed her eyes cutely, her face cleaned of dry tear stains. Bruce handed her bear to Annie and she hugged the bear tightly before hugging Bruce saying number of thank- you.

Bruce nudged Annie saying sternly "Annie, Volibear doesn't want to play with Tibbers", looking into Annie's sad looking eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know I just wanted Tibbers to have a friend is all" she said sadly looking down.

Bruce inwardly cringed as he spoke softly, "If you want… I can play with Tibbers sometimes". Bruce hoped to whatever deity that was watching him to please let her say "not it's ok".

"Really?" Annie exclaimed as she looked at Bruce then Sona to see if it was true.

Sona nodded her head gently, merely observing her Bruce and Annie. She couldn't help but smile as she saw Annie face to seemed to light up.

"Yup, just give me a heads up when you want to play with ok?" Bruce said scratching his heads nervously. "Great I have to play with a flaming bear now, nice move genius" he thought to himself mockingly.

Annie jumped off and gave Bruce a big hug. "Thank you Bruce, thank you Sona" Annie said happily before running off. She turned around at the door, waving to Bruce "bye bye Brucey- poo" leaving a shocked Sona and an awkward Bruce.

"Umm, did she just call me-

"**Don't even think about it Bruce"** Sona said, rubbing her head in irritation. Now she had to compete with a 9 year old, a nine year old.

"It wasn't even like that Sona!' Bruce yelled embarrassingly, waving his arms franticly.

"**And were going to keep it that way"** she said matter- of-fact.

Bruce geunily laughed a little as did Sona. After a good bit of laughing Sona was the first was the first to speak.

"**About the dreams… can it wait it till after the movie night?"** Sona asked politely. She wanted everything to be perfect for when she would tell him about their past. If everything went according to plan… she left the thought hanging as she smiled at the possibilities. Hs couldn't help it though at the thought of waking up in bed in the morning with Bruce by her side making-

"Sona?" Bruce asked worriedly as he was waving a hand at Sona while standing by her door. He had said that it was ok and that he could wait and was about to walk out when she hadn't answered him.

Sona shook her head and spoke quickly trying to clear her head in order to speak**, "yeah… yeah ill talk to you later Bruce, see you around 8"** she finished smiling a little too brightly at her Bruce.

Bruce nodded and left her room in search of something to do, not wanting to be too clingy to Sona and a little bit of exploration fever in him.

"Hmmm, what to do, what to do" Bruce said to himself, walking down the halls to nowhere in particular. The thought of summoning crossed his mind but just as quickly it appeared it left as he ran into none other than Syndra down the quiet and near empty halls.

Syndra was dressed in a purple dress similar her black attire in terms of the… Erm amount of skin showing and appeal it offered.

Syndra eyed Bruce curiously before speaking. "Is something the matter Bruce?" asking in a soft tone.

Bruce shook his head, trying to clear his mind of nonsense. "It's nothing, I just need some fresh air" he finished smiling to the gorgeous woman.

Syndra returned the smile, closing the distance between her and Bruce. She intertwined her arm around his right arm and asked cutely, "in that case would you mind accompanying me to the grocery store?". Her violet eyes were gleaming at Bruce, waiting for his reaction.

Bruce scratched his head lightly, "sure… Syndra, I wouldn't mind at all" trying to ignore the fact that her cleavage pressing into him. It wouldn't hurt at all to go with her shopping" the naïve young man thought as he looked into her eyes nervously.

Syndra leaped away happily, clasping her hands, "good, well let's go!" she exclaimed snapping her fingers.

Author notes- hey stop hating; I love Syndra so fuck off. Ps- the next chapter will pretty awesome in my opinion, I think it flows pretty well, as always see yall later.


	7. Chapter 7

Some small notes-

Fiora's and Bruce's training session is on Wednesday, in the story so far it is currently Tuesday, when she was teasing the other girls she was talking about the training session tomorrow not on that day

They will be meeting for the Movie night at 8:15 in Sona's room.

If you have any questions leave a comment and I will explain what's up as all the information and times might be confusing to some people. I will try to update this page for any and all questions people might have so if you're confused pm me or leave a comment.


	8. Chapter 8

Author notes- did you know they took out favela out of codmw2? The reason was because there was something offensive to a religion on the map… are u fucking kidding me? The whole game is about killing mother fuckers. I don't get it man, I really don't. Let me just say want to get out of elo hell play Skarner or Udyr, every time I play them in ranked I dominate them kids. Oh yea my username for my account is Curthebro if you ever want to play, I don't play that much but when I do, I do you know what I mean? (**For those that don't get that when I play I win games). ** Ok let's get on with the story. *waves in plane from the air*

"Fuck you bitch, ill fucking rape your ass faggot, 1v1 me, 1v1 me, 1v1 me faggot" -typical 11 year old online, may you burn in a fiery pit of shut the hell up.

Rise against- Savior- badass level- OVER 9000

Chapter 7-Goccery shopping

(Tuesday June 15/ 4:15 pm)

Bruce blinked as darkness covered him. He blinked again and when he opened his eyes he were standing in front of a brown looking building. After looking around he realized that he was in one of the four sections of the city lemakarash, the city that was directly across from the league. It was quiet nice out and there was a few people scurrying about going through the day. He looked behind him and laid eyes upon a. normal looking Syndra.

Syndra had on a dark purple and black shirt that was plain for the most part, showing off her smooth arms as they rested by her sides. She had a pink necklace resting around her neck that complimented her eyes very well. She had on casual looking blue jeans. The last part was that she wore a night black ring on her pinky finger.

Syndra repositioned herself around Bruce's right arm again and asked cutely "ready to go Bruce?" dragging him along not waiting for his reply.

Bruce merely complied as they walked into the store.

As the couple walked in they were assaulted by spicy aromas, fresh baked scents and overall a bright looking store; everyone seemed so cheerful. A few eyes turned to them, and it got worse for a certain man when Syndra held his arm even tighter while resting her head on his arm.

"No need to be nervous Bruce, I'm with you" Syndra coed softly. She was giddy inside with triumphant when she felt Bruce physically relax in her embrace. She admitted, she wanted Bruce as more than a friend at this point, and by god would she have him.

Bruce honestly didn't care what people thought as he probably wouldn't see them again anyway, plus he had to admit, having Syndra clinging to him… was pleasant. "Oh crap, she's rubbing off on me "he said jokingly to himself.

As they walked Bruce opted to get the shopping cart which earned him praise from Syndra. As they were shopping Bruce couldn't help but feel … natural around Syndra. While they were shopping Syndra had walked alongside him while looking at a list she had produced a while ago from her pocket. She would look at the piece of paper and then hold onto his arm as if they were a couple in love or something, and he liked every second of it. It got to the point where when she would let go he would moan in displeasure inside and when she was about to return to holding onto him he would wait in anticipation for the contact. They talked a little too about simple stuff, Syndra didn't talk that much about her past, opting for Bruce to talk about his past and boy did he.

Bruce talked about his past experiences in school along with his family and even his ex-girlfriend that now seemed like ages ago. He was actually genuinely enjoying shopping with Syndra much more then he thought he would. At one point the couple came across a mother with a baby crying rather profoundly.

Syndra let go of Bruce's arm and walked over to the crying baby. She wiggled a finger in the little boys face saying gibberish that only a baby could understand. "Whooze ta cauta litta baby", she coed as the baby stopped crying, clapping his little hands happily.

Bruce watched the whole interaction and couldn't help but smile. Seeing Syndra act so motherly made her even beautiful to him then she was somehow. His thoughts drifted to a Syndra in a room and rocking a baby to sleep saying "welcome home Bruce, we've missed you". He immediately shook his head furiously trying to clear his head of the inappropriate thoughts.

The mother came over and thanked Syndra nicely. Syndra stood next to Bruce as the woman eyed her and him. She fidgeted a little under the woman's stare and stood a little closer to Bruce.

"Are you guys a couple, because if you are you would make a great mother one day young lady" she said sweetly, giggling a bit at their reactions.

Bruce of course, looked at the lady nervously while waving his hands furiously, "it's not like that right Syndra?" he asked looking at his friend, his mouth fell when he saw her timid stance.

Syndra was blushing furiously with a hand to her mouth. She was looking at the ground while making invisible circle's in the floor with her foot. "I like to think were already married, he's still shy about it and about us actually making one" she said laughing inside as she heard Bruce breath a deep breath from embarrassment.

Bruce blushed furiously at this point and was waving his arms franticly as he was stuttering incoherent nonsense. He gave up when the middle aged woman waved her arm and said "its ok don't worry about it. I'm quite sure you two will get plenty of practice in making one." laughing at her own joke.

Bruce's jaw dropped and Syndra nodded with a determined look. The lady blessed the couple and then walked off to continue her grocery shopping. As soon as she rounded the corner Syndra busted out laughing while looping her arm around a tired looking Bruce.

"Ohhhh Bruce, I love teasing you" she humored playfully. She was relieved when Bruce sighed and relaxed in her embrace. After Syndra calmed down Bruce had decided to speak.

"So where to next?" he asked happily as he stared into Syndra's violet eyes.

"Just a few more things and we should be good to go" she said softly. She was kind of sad that they were almost finished shopping but threw the thought away and decided to simply enjoy the time left. She put the piece of paper back into her pocket and led Bruce along to other isles.

After about half an hour of more shopping, they finally finished getting all of Syndra's groceries. They stood in the rather long checkout line. As they waited to checkout they merely stood in silence, Syndra still clinging to Bruce.

Bruce breathed calmly and merely looked around. He noticed a rather odd looking dude with rather large beard holding a bottle of whiskey. He looked dirty and seemed as if he hadn't met water to ass in a while. He met Bruce's stare to which; resulted in Bruce turning his head quickly to seem as if he wasn't staring. When he whipped around he couldn't help but stare at Syndra's cascade of silver hair. He smelt the faint smell of honey emitting from her and couldn't help but smile. He was so use to the smell as she had been clinging to him for a good bit of their date. "A date" Bruce thought.

Bruce took his free arm off of the shopping cart and nudged Syndra. She shook her head and looked up to Bruce cutely.

"Sorry I kind of dozed off, you make a great pillow" she teased as she wasn't really sleep but merely closed her eyes. She looked at his confused expression and switched to a softer tone asking, "Hey what's wrong Bruce?" .when she seen him hesitate to answer she squeezed his arm, encouraging him to answer.

"Hey…why did you invite me to come with you Syndra?" he asked in a quiet tone looking away from her. He didn't want to ruin the moment but he had to know. He had been pushing this stuff off too long, not just Syndra, but Sona, Fiora, and Maria.

"Well its cause… I enjoy hanging out with you" she said sweetly, putting her hands softly on either sides of his face to make him look in her eyes. He looked ashamed and sad as if he wasn't worthy or something to her.

Bruce turned his head and looked into her violet eyes. They were sparkling to which made him breath in a bit. He was blushing a little at the intimate contact and also because of the fact they were in public, knowing that people were probably watching them all the while.

"I enjoy hanging out with you... because I like you very much" she breathed sweetly, no tone of her usually teasing or mocking evident in her voice. Syndra's heart was fluttering a mile a minute as flirting was one thing but she was about to pour her heart out. She took a mental deep breath and spoke. "In this short time we hanged out you made me feel special and normal… every time I do something or say something you listen to me as a woman, not a monster-

"I never thought you were a monster syn-

"I know Bruce and that's what I love about you… and I would love more of" she finished before kissing him deeply, putting all of her being into it. She put her arm around his neck to deepen the kiss and was ecstatic when she felt his arms around her waist.

They kissed for a good 2 minutes before they broke for air, both panting heavily. Syndra giggled a bit when she noticed Bruce blushing but not turning away from, keeping his eyes on her. She was slightly shocked when she heard a roar of cheers.

A good group of people were cheering for them and whistling to the couple. Some of them clapped rather loudly while some tipped their hats. Bruce was going to let go of Syndra but was shocked when he heard Syndra speak nervously.

"I'm sorry Bruce, its ok if you don't want-" but she was silenced as she felt him place a soft kiss on her lips, completely removing her doubt. She took a chance in telling Bruce how she felt and she thought the only reason that he returned the kiss was because the spur of the moment but that obviously was not the case as he was kissing her and still holding her. "So, I guess this means where dating", she teased while looking into his shining green eyes.

"I'm going to let you decide" Bruce teased back, electing a smirk from the pale goddess in his arms. He greedily accepted the kiss from Syndra, his nervousness washed away at the moment.

After their little moment and the last of the praise from the group of shoppers they finally checked out. Bruce had opted to carry as many bags as he could possibly could. He was about to ask Syndra how she was going to get the rest when she wave a hand and lifted the rest with her magic. Bruce looked at her crazy, asking why she made him carry the other bags.

"I love seeing you work sweetie" she coed, the playfulness usually present in her voice returning full force. She did indeed like seeing him work, if only it was carrying the bags. She could have easily lifted the other bags but she thought it was more fun this way.

After they left the store Syndra had teleported them to her room. She walked to her kitchen, beckoning an amazed Bruce to her kitchen. She smirked as she saw his reaction to her room.

He was amazed to see Syndra's room. She had floating candles which looked pretty awesome in his opinion. His eyes trailed to her red queen size bed. For some reason it turned him on a little. He shook his head to try and clear his head, both of them. (**See what I did there XD)**

Syndra was happily setting down the bag. She was giddy inside as her day had gone from great to beautiful. She had achieved a relationship with Bruce, happy that the feelings were mutual. After she set down the bags she wiggled a finger to Bruce, beckoning him over. She smiled when he complied, albeit nervously.

Bruce walked over and set down the bags carefully on the kitchen table, not surprised when he felt Syndra put her arms around his back; he was surprised however when she landed a wet kiss on his neck sending chills to run down his back. He's knees shook as he felt Syndra's hands trailed across his chest, wanting to feel his toned muscles. He forcefully yet softly grasped Syndra's hands and detached himself from her. He turned around, facing a sad and confused looking Syndra. He placed a hand on her cheek and swiftly spoke, "it's not like that Syndra, it's just I don't want to rush into this, I want to take it slow and do it right ok? He was a little worried when she looked distress, her beautiful face not sporting a smile or a smirk alien to him.

Syndra felt a wave of guilt wash over her as she had already "taken" Bruce, even if it was not real she still did. She quickly threw away the thought and forced a smile saying "that's fine Bruce; ~I can wait as long as you need to~ she said drawing circles in his chest. She threw away the thought as she would tell him about the dream later in their relationship but for right now she would enjoy the time they had and also see what the limit was to his "request". She leaned in and embraced his lips, tasting and exploring all the while. After the long kiss she pulled away and fanned herself with her hand. "Oh me oh my, you are quite the kisser" she teased playfully mimicking a country girl.

"Likewise, Bruce teased, electing a laugh from both of them.

After a good bit of laughing, Syndra and Bruce put up the groceries; the new couple shared quick kisses as they were working. After ultimately finishing, Syndra plopped down on the crimson red bed, patting the space by her while looking at Bruce seductively.

"Syndra you know I-

"I know I know, I'm just sleepy and I want to take a nap with my new pillow" she cooed while yawning quite loudly, laying on the bed, still patting the empty space. She giggled when he walked over and laid into the bed.

He settled himself nervously and was not surprised when Syndra pulled him closer and laid her head on his chest. Her long silver hair was sprawled all over them, covering them in a sliver cascade. Bruce put his arms around her and just held her, his mind going into hyper drive.

"Goodnight Bruce" Syndra cooed softly. She was on the verge of sleep before she heard him speak softly back good night Syndra. She smiled and sighed in content as she fell asleep, for the first time in months, truly happy.

Author Notes- OMG, didn't see that coming did YOU! Rage motherfuckers, RAGE.

Ps- don't worry I won't spoil anything but let's just say Bruce is the puppy and everyone get a hold him? Hope that helps.

P.S- THANKS FOR COMMENTING, GUEST AND REGUALARS ALIKE, YOU GUYS ARE MY INSPIRATION!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8-Good Night Love

Syndra's eyes flutter open. She lifted her head slowly and smiled as that was one of the best naps she ever had in a while. She pondered briefly why it was so nice before she noticed her "pillow's" even breathing. She laid her head back down on his warm chest as the earlier events flooded into her mind. She had Bruce, he was hers, even if it wasn't fully yet she could wait. She merely closed her eyes and listened to the even breathing of Bruce's heart, getting snug in his chest.

The Pale goddess lay like this for quite some time. As she continued to merely enjoy the peace, she had the sudden need to use the bathroom. She gently detached herself from Bruce's sleeping form, carefully pulling his arm off from around her before heading to the bathroom. After closing the door as gently as she could she then proceeded to do her business. After a satisfying use of the bathroom she washed her hands and returned back to bed. She batted an eye to the clock, it reading 8:45pm. She rubbed her head in irritation as Bruce's entourage of woman had invited him to movie night and he was currently late.

She thought about said women as she was debating on what exactly to do. Bruce was hers but how would the other woman feel about their relationship. She could just try to ignore them but what about Bruce? She did not have the heart nor thought it was right that she tell him who he could and couldn't hang out with. She returned to bed as quietly as she could as to not wake him but it ultimately failed as she felt him spur underneath her. He heard him yawn and laughed cutely.

"Hello sleepy head." she cooed as she gazed at his sleepy cute face.

She looked into his eyes sweetly and giggled as they widen before resting back to normal.

"You'd be one to talk." he teased back, matching the eye contact. He raised his free hand that wasn't around her waist to brush a soft piece of silver hair from her face.

Bruce was ecstatic at the moment. Here he was lying with a beautiful woman in his arms, and in her bedroom to boot.

After revealing in his blessed luck he merely looked in her bright violet eyes, his hand now resting on her check. He smiled as he saw her blush.

"Did you just blush?" asking in a mocking and playful voice.

Bruce was honestly surprised when she blushed and laughed softly as she playfully slapped his chest.

"Of course not it's just the lighting." she lied as she looked away as if knowing that her remark was weak.

Syndra pouted in embarrassment because of the intimate moment. Yes she was perverted but when it came down to it she was actually a little shy; on the upside though she liked the sweeter Bruce.

"That's a shame cause I think you look quite beautiful when you blush." giving her a soft smile.

"Well aren't you sweet"

The pale goddess sighed and rubbed her cheeck deeper into his hand, Reviling at the contact and warmth. She had wanted, no, craved the contact ever since she had sent him away after their intimate session. She smiled not only of the memory But also the thought of having a chance of making more sweet moments.

Her smiled didn't go unnoticed as Bruce spoke up.

"What are you thinking about?" curiosity lacing his voice.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." smiling as she opened her eyes and laid them upon him.

He couldn't resist, between the sparkle of her soft violet eyes and her beautiful expression. He rose up a little and met her lips.

The goddess eagerly returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. Wanting to deepen the kiss she traced his lips with her tongue asking for entrance.

Bruce complied; meeting and wrestling with her tongue trying to dominate and savor every moment of the session.

They broke apart, both breathing rather heavily from their make out session. They stared at each other and couldn't help but show each other heartwarming smiles.

Syndra broke the sweet moment, returning to her spot on his chest, sighing in content.

They both laid in peaceful silence until Bruce's stomach growled rather fiercely.

"Is someone hungry?" Syndra humored, raising an eyebrow.

"A little" Bruce replies scratching his face, embarrassment mixed with a grin shown on it.

Syndra patted his chest and got up from the queen size bed. She stretched her arms, showing off her generous cleavage deliberately in front of him. She gave a coy smirk as she saw he's eyes flash over her body before swiftly looking  
Away in embarrassment. She turned around and leaned over on the bed, placing one hand on the soft crimson sheets and the other under her love's chin.

"Look Bruce, I don't mind if you look, ~not at all~." she cooed, meeting his nervous gaze, laughing a throaty laugh before standing up and motioning for the kitchen.

"Would you like to help me cook?"

Bruce shook his head out of his shock and slightly turned, standing up and nodding his head in affirmative.

Bruce and Syndra made their way to her kitchen, both exchanging a few words. As Syndra was opening her fridge she already had an idea of what she wanted to make.

"How does terriachi chicken with rice sound?" She asked while already pulling out the meat.

"Sounds good." He replies, leaning on the counter.

Bruce merely stood there as Syndra pulled out a variety of things from fridge. He didn't know what to do nor was he familiar with the room, so he opted to just wait for her instructions along with taking occasional glances at her beautiful form: Her beautiful silver hair, her seemingly glowing light around her not to mention a few other things. Bruce shook his head to get the savage thoughts out of his head and merely focused on looking around her kitchen.

Syndra's kitchen was very neatly organized. A few dirty dishes were stacked neatly in the sink. There were disposable cups stacked by her microwave along with a roll of paper towels. She had a black sleek stove that was sitting by the sink, it being clean and absent of unclean substance, not showing any proof that it had been used. There were several cabinets along the wall which Held regular plates and fancy plates alike, glass cup and other things commonly found in kitchens. The last thing was the counter/table that they had set the bags on it, adoring 4 chairs under it. Overall he kitchen was quite honey with its velvet coating of color.

Bruce noticed the very clean and tidy kitchen. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his sudden nervousness before speaking.

"Your kitchen looks really nice...homey too" he commented as he looked around Syndra's kitchen some more.  
"Thanks. It's all kind of new still but I like to have a clean area to work with you know." Syndra says while shuffling through her fridge stacking items in her arms.

"Yea I got ya. You want some help with those?" He asked, bending down next to Syndra's crouched position, looking at her seemingly focused expression.

"Sure. Can you take this stuff and set it on the table." She says as she hands the pile of various vegetables and wrapped meat.

After Bruce set them on the table Syndra asked him to get out the cutting board along with a few other utensils. After a couple of minutes they started to prepare the quite late dinner. They exchanged few words, merely focusing on the task again. They bumped into other occasionally which would elect questionable looks at each other. It was going good until Bruce had cut himself while chopping the vegetable.

Bruce visibly winced and waved his finger breathing silently "son of a bitch."

Syndra turned around from washing and thawing the meat and rushed over to Bruce, holding his hand gingerly asking "what happened?"

She focused on the cut as Bruce had explained what happen while trying to tell her it was no big deal as it was a rather small cut.

"It's no big deal Syndra really." He says, an obvious blush adoring his face.

Syndra ignored his words as she dragged him over by the other side of the sink that wasn't occupied by the thawing meat. Turning on the water to cold, she took his hand and placed his hand under it.

Bruce was about to retort but instead choose to remain silent and let Syndra take care of him. He didn't mind the contact, even if it was a bit excessive.

After cleaning his hand with the cold water she took a hand cloth and ripped it, producing a makeshift bandage.

"Im pretty sure I don't have any band aids so this will have to do, does it bother you?" she said in a gentle voice, finishing the last of wrapping his left hands pointer finger.

Bruce nodded an approval as he felt the cloth. It was surprisingly soft and he found it to be near perfect in terms of convinced combined with not bothering him at all. He was looking at the bandage before he felt a soft hand gently lift his face up, gently willing him to look up.

"Hey Bruce, how about you just take a seat and ill do the rest hmm?" She asked as she stared into those adorable green eyes.

"Syndra I still- "

That's all he said before Syndra put a delicate finger on his lips, effectively silencing him.

"just let me work honey, you just relax and watch a pro at work" she smirked, gazing at his nervous expression.

Merely nodded and took a seat at the counter, placing his hands in front of him on the table awkwardly.

After about half hour everything was going rather smoothly. Syndra was mixing and stirring the now delicious smelling meat before Bruce decided to speak.

"This makes me kind of feel like a kid again. My mom would always be in the kitchen and I'd always ask her when the food would be ready. She'd say "it'll be ready when it wants to be." Bruce laughed quietly at the last part.

Syndra came to a slow with the stirring and looked over her shoulder. She noticed his goofy smile and smiled sadly.

She, now that she thought about it, had next to no good memories with her family. Before the becoming of her powers they had been everlasting expectant of her to be great and to get married. When they found out about it they had shunned her, giving her dirty looks that she didn't think anything of at the time. She unfortunately knew better though now. She pushed away the thoughts and focused on Bruce's smile.

"Do you miss your mom, your family?" she asked in a soft voice.

"I kind of miss them. It's only been a week since I moved and I already miss them." He says, now looking at her sideways glance.

"You aren't one those mommas's boys are you?" She asked jokingly, quirking a brow.

"if you're talking about a man that loves his family, then yes Syndra I am a "Momma's boy"." He gave her a soft smile.

Syndra merely nodded her head in affirmative. She was glad that Bruce had a loving family to call his own but at the same time she could not help the tugging of jealousy at her mind. She sighed an audible sigh as she lifted the cleaned meat and placed it on the now hot pan that was sitting on the stove.

Bruce of course noticed the rather loud sigh and decided to find out the reason for it.

"Is something wrong Syndra?" He asked, wanting to know if he was at fault.

"Its nothing Bruce, everything's good" she lied, giving a weak smile.

Bruce thought about what had caused her sad change of mood. After connecting the dots he figured it out, atheist he hoped he did.

"Is it about your family?" he asked, his heart jumping when he saw the twisted expression on Syndra's face.

"No it's nothing...they just... can we just not talk about it?" She asked politely.

Bruce unfortunately did not desist and continued saying "Syndra its ok -

"Bruce just DROP IT!" She yelled, whipping around fiercely, looking in his eyes with anger. She felt her powers flare and immediately took a deep breath, grabbing hold of her rampant powers.

Bruce's eyes widened in shock and hurt as he stared at the angry woman. He felt a warm substance make its way down the side of his cheeck and he unfortunately knew what it was: he's blood.

Syndra's eyes widen as she realized that she had harmed Bruce. She immediately tried to back up only to bump into the oven. She held her hands to her chest. She briefly wondered how she had harmed him, her eyes flickering around until they landed upon a knife on the floor, a fading purple tint around it. She reached out towards him to comfort him but retreated her hands back to her chest.

"I'm sorry Bruce... I didn't mean to" she whispered as she closed her eyes, as if she could make the bad moment go away.

Bruce stood up from his chair. He walked slowly over to Syndra, his eyes never leaving her shaking form. He walked over and engulfed her shaking form into a warm and gentle hug.

Syndra eyes popped open as she tried to wiggle out only to feel his arms hold her tighter. She whimpered before she started outright crying, already soaking his shirt in seconds.

Bruce merely held her in his arm as she cried. After a moment he started stroking her back, trying to soothe her.

"Your bleeding and ...your shirt is wet" sniffling a bit as she looked away not wanting to meet his caring eyes beaming at her. She knew her face was probably a mess right now and she didn't want Bruce to see her in her current state.

"If you don't want to talk about it its ok, I just don't want to see you sad Syndra." He said as he leaned into the hug more, pressing his face into her neck. His nervousness and doubt tossed out the window, the only thing on his mind to comfort the woman in his arms.

"I *sniff* think I'm ok Bruce *Sniff you can let me go now." She said, struggling weakly into his arms to no avail.

"Bruce c'mon now-

"Are you okay Syndra?" Interrupting the woman's compliant. He would hold her as long as he needed too.

"Bruce really, your cheeck is bleeding." She whispered touching it gently. She sighed "I'm sorry for hurting you Bruce; I wish you hadn't seen that side of me." She whispered the last part.

"I'm not going to lie, you kind of scared me." He paused, looking away with embarrassment. He sucked it up and turned to her, looking her straight in the eyes, saying intensely, "I'll always be here when you need me."

Syndra blinked as if affirming that she wasn't dreaming. A number of emotions were flashing on here face: surprise, shock and embarrassment.

"You...you can't just say stuff like that "she said looking away, a mad blush adoring her face. She had her other hand pressed I his chest to steady her as she wasn't ready for the intense statement from Bruce.

After a soft moment shared by the couple, Bruce reluctantly let go of Syndra as she was practically demanding for Bruce to let her tend to his cut. He sat in the counter chair and waited patiently for Syndra to return. After a short wait she came back with a dark blue towel and dabbed at the dried blood on his cheeck, the rag already being wet.

"The foods almost ready, are you still hungry?" She asked as she traced the scar. It wasn't deep but it was definitely going to leave mark.

"Of course, the food smells delicious now that I think about it" he said as he gave her a bright smile.

The couple prepared the dishes and drinks for their dinner. They ate sitting across from each other bringing up small topics, both avoiding ones about family. Soon they were finished with eating and washing the dishes together. After they were done washing the dishes Bruce felt it was time for him to go as it was surprisingly pretty late.

Bruce was saying his goodbyes Syndra when she had walked dashed up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Please don't go Bruce" she whispered, burying her head into his chest, determined not to let him go.

"Syndra... you want me to stay with you till you go to sleep?" He asked confused, wrapping his arms around her.

"No, I want you to stay the night with me. Won't you please?" She whispered.

Bruce scratched his head before deciding, "sure Syndra, just where-

" you'll sleep with me, it's not like you haven't before" she said rather bluntly, looking up at his confused expression with a raised brow in mild irritation. "Don't tell me after that big speech you're going to chicken out on me?" she humored, her eyes showing the mischief that had left from early.

"Well, I, it's just, you know what sure Syndra, just remember what about our deal?" He said defeated as he was being dragged by the cheerful pale goddess. He inwardly smiled as she was returning to her former self.

Syndra guided and playfully shoved a nervous Bruce under the cover of her bed sheets. She snapped her finger and a purple nightgown adored her. She crawled in bed lying right in front of him.

"Hold me Bruce... Please" she begged. She smiled when she felt arms wrap around her.

Syndra snapped her fingers and all the candles flickered off, leaving the room to be consumed by darkness. She closed her eyes and smiled in content as she heard Bruce speak.

"Goodnight Syndra" he breathed before closing his eyes and trying to focus on sleeping and not the woman in his arms.  
"Goodnight Bruce" she cooed before yawning cutely.  
It didn't take long before sleep's grasp took them.

Author notes-tell me how I did, I wrote this on my phone so I'm a little iffy on the texture structure. I hope for you guys out there that already enjoyed the story, that you are enjoying it more so then before don't worry everyone this will probably be the last major scene with the main girl being Syndra, the other woman will be making their appearance next chapter. I'd like to thank you all again that commented, you guys make me smile.

Sent from my Verizon Wireless Phone


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9- Going Down Memory Lane

(June 15/Wednesday 7:30 a.m)

Bruce opened his eyes and immediately regretted it as he felt the morning crust in them irritate him. He rubbed his eyes and wondered where the Hell he was. All too quickly the memories from yesterday flooded into his head. He wondered if it was all a dream until he felt his left check, the .scar from yesterday still fresh, sensitive to the touch. He felt the bed and realized that Syndra was nowhere to be found. He sat up and looked around the room. The candle lights were shining brightly but apparently not too much as to not wake him.

After concluding that Syndra had left the room he got up and made up the queen size bed, making it look neat and proper. He made his way to the kitchen to get something to drink as he was undeniable thirsty. When he arrived at the fridge he stumbled across a plastic wrapped plate on the counter with a note plastered on it, the note holding elegant handwriting. He gingerly detached it from the plate and read it.

Dear Bruce,

Good morning or good even depending on how much you sleep sleepy head. I had to wake up early cause I had a match to attend to; I didn't want to wake you because you looked like you looked so peaceful. I made you breakfast before I left, I hope you like Bacon and pancakes! I'm sorry about yesterday but if it makes you feel better I think you look even cuter with the scar. I hope you have a nice day!

Your's sincerely,  
Syndra

Bruce reread the letter and looked around as if someone was watching him before he folded the slip of paper and stuffed it in his pocket. He gently open the wrapped food and the delicious smell of Syndra's food assaulted his nose, the food still being hot signifying that it wasn't made too long ago. He  
smiled as he sat down at the counter and begins to dig in, deciding to leave after he cleaned his dishes. He wondered why it felt awkward eating alone until it finally hit him: he wasn't eating Breakfast with Sona, Fiora and Maria. He growled, both in irritation and anger as he also remembered that he had missed movie night, how could he forget about movie night.

Bruce was about to leave but he didn't want to waste Syndra's cooking, but he couldn't just take it with him either. After a split decision Bruce opted to eat his breakfast as quickly as possible. He wolfed down his food and a cup of orange juice quickly, washing his plate and cup out before making his way to the door. He was almost at the door when he had to use the bathroom.

"You got to be kidding me" he said to himself as he made his way to her bathroom.

Bruce opened the door and his nose was immediately assaulted by a honey like smell that he concluded was her shampoo. He was about to zip down his pants when his head ached the worst it had ever so far. He grasped his head in pain as all sorts of memories assaulted his mind. He saw Syndra doing dirty things to him: riding him, sucking him, kissing him, and moaning his name. He could remember the conversation they had before he woman, he now known as Soraka, walked in on them.

He shook his and thought about what he had just seen. "Was that a dream?" No it couldn't have been, dreams don't feel that real. He was a little mad; after he just told her he wanted to take it slow she had already had her fun.

"I'm going to have to talk to her about that. "He said to himself.

The thought of Syndra using him for just sex crossed his mind, only to be replaced by justification that that wasn't the case. The Syndra he seen yesterday was lovingly and cute. Yes she did cut him but she immediately apologized for it and cleaned him up, she even cried for gods sakes. If she just wanted him for sex she would have dropped him already he concluded as he guesstimated that they had did the deed yesterday.

He cleared his head for the moment, only wanting to get out the room. He straightened himself up after leaving the bathroom and turned the Nob to the door to exit the room. He cringed as to who he saw on the other side.

"Fuck."

(June 15/Wednesday 7:21a.m)

Sona's sleeping form was sprawled out on the bed rather strangely, it adoring a simple pink nightgown. She had her arms wrapped around a pillow as her head rested upon another. She was breathing soundly when there were soft yet noticeable knocks on her door.

"Sona come on get up."

Sona moaned in irritation"** leave me alone Maria, let me sleep." **twisting around in the bed.

Oh my Bruce, what are you doin-ahhh don't touch me there"

**"I know your lying."** the maven replied, her eyes now focused on the door.

"C'mon Bruce n-yahhhh, not at Sona's door you animal!" Maria moaned.

Sona got up and rushed over to her door. She threw it open and her eye twitched as she stood facing a seemingly causal looking Maria.

Maria was wearing an open black jacket with a dark blue plain undershirt. She wore dark blue ripped jeans that looked rather comfortable. She had her police hat on along with her horse whip at her side as usual. Instead of having one chain around her waist she had 3 sliver ones. Her pink hair flowed down her back.

Maria yawned loudly, obviously ignoring Sona's scrutinizing gaze. "Hey did you sleep well?" She asked in a friendly tone.

Sona's was about to retort when she just sighed defeatedly and waved Maria in. "Good morning Maria, and yes I did sleep well, like a baby in fact" she chimed humorously, closing the door behind her friend.

Maria walked over and unceremoniously plopped down on Sona's couch; she crossed her legs and laid back into the couch long ways. "So what time do your matches start today, if you have any that is?" She asked politely.

**"Let's see, I only have on today and it starts at 8:10 in the morning, why'd you ask?**" The maven said as she started getting out her clothes for the day.

"Well don't you want to go see why Bruce didn't show up yesterday or why he wasn't in his room?" She inquired, batting an eye towards Sona.

Yesterday night Sona and Maria were waiting in Sona's room. Fiora couldn't make it as she had a emergency with her family which required her to leave the institute at once. Before Fiora had left they had quickly discussed changing the movie night to the day after she returned. They were going to go tell him but they hadn't seen all day after breakfast.

**"I suppose so"** she said while standing by the bathroom door. She didn't want to impose on Bruce's personal time but she couldn't help the feeling of "wanting to know"  
plaguing her mind**. "well I'm about to take a shower, you can help yourself as always"** she said before entering the bathroom.

"Thanks" Maria said lazily waving a hand in Sona's direction. She didn't make her move to Sona's kitchen until she heard water running. She quickly made her way to the fridge and opened it. "Hmmm...How about..."

Sona quickly undressed, piling her clothes in the corner neatly before stepping into the inviting warm water. She smiled and rubbed the unknown knots in her shoulders. After a relaxing time in the shower she begrudgingly willed herself to step out, it being too long as it is. She dried herself off and looked and couldn't help looking at the pair of eyes that stared back at her through the mirror. Her light blue hair wasn't tied up like usual, it was left to lay on her back almost reaching her waist. She smiled to herself before covering herself up with a cream colored towel and walking out. Her eyes flew up in shock.

Maria was sitting on the couch eating a piece of bread covered in butter. She turned around and faced a seemingly mad Sona.

**"What the Hell Maria!"** Sona yelled as she waved one hand in the air, the other one holding up the towel. That was the bread Bruce had given to her yesterday. She had a little yesterday and planned to eat the rest for today.

"Waf" Maria said confusingly, her voice muffled by her mouth being full of the sweet delicious chocolate bread.

**"I put that in the back of the fridge for a reason Maria."**  
She sighed defeated. **"Just forget about it."** she said as she rubbed her head. It was her fault, not Maria's; she did tell her to help herself after all as well.

"You want to split it?" The bubbly woman said as she extended a piece to Sona.

**"Nah, you enjoy it; I had some yesterday"** shooting a friendly smile towards her. Now that she thought about it, she could always ask Bruce for more if she really wanted some.

Maria returned the smile as she finished off the bread. Sona was almost finished getting dress, tying up her hair when Maria spoke up.

"About our deal Sona." she asked with a hint of nervousness.

**"yeah, what about it?"** She replied.

"What about Fiora? What of Bruce likes her or vise versa?" She asked slowly, emphasizing the words.

**"I don't know. I'm pretty sure that Fiora wouldn't downgrade her nobility just to date him"** she says confidentially, doing the last knot of her hair.

"Isn't Bruce's parents infamous summoners though?" The lady said more than a statement then a question.

**"Well, I'm sure that once I jog he's memory He will return to me."** she chimed happily.

"Not everything works out perfect Sona" she whispered as she up and noticed Sona ready to go. "You're not going to eat something?"

Sona wasn't really hunger but she forcefully took an Apple from the fridge, holding the Apple gingerly as she made her way to the door.

"Ready to go?" Maria asked as she stood up and stretched like a feline.

**"Nope, I'm just standing by the door for no reason."** she humored, her arms crossed.

Sona was wearing a yellow strapless dress, similar to her blue one She wore, the difference being was it adoring bright white flowers decorated all over it. Her blue hair as usual, parted into two braids with gold ribbons intertwined.

And so the woman left in search for their Bruce. In little to no time they arrived at the man's door. Sona looked around and was about to knock on the door when Maria decided to do the deed herself, albeit rather loudly.

**"What the Hell Maria?"** Sona said in a hushed voice.

"What" Maria asked nonchalantly, her face wearing confusion?

**"Never mind"**

" no, say what you were going to say" Maria asked with a hint of irritation as she crossed her arms. She was getting slightly annoyed by Sona complaining about some of the things she did.

**"nothing Maria, let's just find Bruce."** She inquired by concluding that if Bruce was in his room he would of answered the door by now. She turned around to a still pissed of looking Maria**."I'm sorry ok; I guess I'm still a little stressed out."** She admitted, saying it more to herself then to said woman.

Maria shook her head and flexed her left hand, conjuring up a red faded color sphere. She waved her right hand around a bit before saying Bruce's full name sternly and clearly.

**"What is that Maria?"** Sona asked in wonder as she stood over Maria's shoulder to get a better look. To her it looked like a piece of technology but the thought was countered by the magical wave she could feel coming from Maria.

"It's a Summoner locater; this sphere can find anyone integrated in the system in or 5 miles in radius of the institute of war. The spell is so accurate in fact that it can pinpoint their location down to the very room there in. The spell is a SS spell which requires a lot of concentration so if you would please be quiet." she said slowly as she was trying to concentrate on talking and maintaining the spell.

Among other things Maria was taught an incredulous amount of magical expertise, studying from the best, one of them including Soraka. She excelled at every school of magic expect for two: necromancy and blood mage. She dared not dwell into dark magic.

**"Ahuhhh..."** Was all she muttered. Sona forgot sometimes why Maria was the captain if the disciplinary force, mostly due to the fact that she acts like a ditzy and bubblely woman most of the time. When Sona seen her take things serious on a few occasions, she could feel a authority and scary inducing vibes roll off from her. She was not unfortunate enough to see Maria when she was mad, and she hoped it would stay that way for the receiving ends sake.

"What, you find him yet?" She asked in a rushed tone

Maria turned a nervous and unsure eye to Sona." Yea l. Bruce is in Syndra's room. She squeezed her eyes as she heard the Maven yelled, what sounded like a teenage girl scream unfortunately.

(Present Time)

"Fuck" was he said. His eyes laid eyes upon a seemingly fuming Sona, who would have been a pleasantry if she didn't looked pissed as all Hell. He met Maria's eyes, to which he quickly looked away as she gave him a warm and unsure smile.

**"Bruce... Please explain yourself "** Sona chimed, her voice trying and failing to mask the controlled rage. She had her arms crossed and kept her eyes glued to his face, searching for anything other than of emotion besides guilt and nervousness.

"Wait Sona you got the wrong idea all we were doing" he paused and thought about it; why did he have to explain himself to Sona, it's not like they were dating. " Why should I have to explain myself to you my-

**" Because..."** Sona trailed. She locked eyes with him as she raised a hand reaching to his face, relief washing over her as he accepted the touch**. "I loved you Bruce since we where kids."** she said while smiling a heavenly smile.

Bruce backed up, half in shock and half in anger. Was she just saying that because she found him in another woman's room, no that couldn't be; the amount of emotion on her face highly made him doubt she was acting that. "Wait a minute she also said kids didn't her" he thought.

Sona, seeing the confusion, decided now was the time for action, words no longer helping her cause. She quickly walked up and pulled Bruce by his shirt collar gently, pressing her forehead into Bruce's. She had to raise on her toes just a bit as he was a little taller than her but not by much.

Sona took a deep breath before she started to sing, her melodic voice filling Both Maria's and Bruce head like a wave washing over a shore. It was beautiful yet sad, friendly yet lonely as well.

Bruce felt warm and relaxed, almost as if he was dreaming. He felt himself slip from the world as images flowed into his mind.

(Flashback continuation from earlier)

The woman gasped as she opened the box. She gently pulled out a pair of twin golden ribbons. She held them up and examined them closer, her smile never fading as she rubbed her small delicate hands exploring over the smooth fabric.

The younger man's eyes darted away from the young woman, looking anywhere but her out of embarrassment. "I know you said you really liked them so I brought them for you.

The young Sona, after hearing him say that seemed to come out of her surprised state as she turned to him practically yelling **"you used your lunch allowance money didn't you? Bruce why, no wonder you got skinner-  
**  
"I wanted to Sona... So that you could have something to remember me by before I...before I..." The young man interrupted before he stopped, outright crying in front of the young woman, tears spilling out.

Bruce looked on with confusion. Why was the younger him crying, it was if he was going to die or something. He threw away the thoughts and looked on to the scene before him.

The young Sona gently put down the box and pulled him into a hug.

The younger he apparently closed his eyes but Bruce could feel the warmth emitting from her, somehow he could tell the younger him was still in the embrace.

The silent but heartwarming embrace lasted for a while before it was broken by Sona's voice.

**"I want you to forget about me Bruce."** she whispered.

"I don't want to Sona, I don't want to leave ... I want to stay with you." He muttered quietly, desperation and fear leaking in his voice.

**"I know, that's why I'm going to make you forget**". Was all she said before she started singing.

The melody was sad and slow as she continued to sing softly into the young man's ear.

Bruce felt his younger self struggle in her arms, trying to free himself from the embrace in vain. He felt himself cling to memories of special moments that happened between them before they disappeared into nothingness, an unknown feeling of emptiness replacing it. His mind was blank as he watched the final memories disappear, his eye lids closing one again.

The singing abruptly stopped as Bruce seen the door open from the boys opened eyes.

"Are you ready to go Bruce?" An old woman said sweetly as she held the door for 2 people that walked in.

The old woman had on a black and white maids outfit. She adored a blue scarf around her neck, the end being tossed behind her back. She had sickly green eyes but they had a soft and gentle sparkle in them. She looked rather old as her face was decorated with wrinkles but she looked like in her younger days she would have been a rather stunning woman.

The two figures at the door were a couple.

The man was a caramel skinned man. His face was wearing a soft yet hard smile. He had jet black hair similar to Bruce's style except it wasn't as sleek. He was tall and lean, his muscles showing through his brown jacket slightly. His eyes were a soft chocolate color.

The woman was simply gorgeous. She was a creamy beauty with long silver hair that sat on her shoulders along with some on her back. Her eyes were bright golden orbs that seemed to brighten up the room. She wore glasses but that simply if anything, multiplied her beautiful form. She was wearing a sun colored dress, the ends being decorated with a fire like color. She had a creamy peach hat on her long silver hair. The last of the woman's noticeable features were a pearl necklace around her neck .To put it simply, she looked like the kind of Woman that you would see tending to her garden in the summer and enjoy every second of it.

"Mother...father" Bruce whispered. This must have been the day when he got adopted. He didn't remember exactly the day when he got adopted as he had forgotten most of his younger days. He didn't know if he was crying on the outside, but he felt like it on the inside. He focused in as his younger version spoke up.

"Yes " the young man said in quiet voice. He grabbed a bag off the floor and smiled at his new parents. He walked towards them and took his new stepmothers outstretched hand.

"Did you say goodbye to your friend sweetheart?" Ms. Cooney asked him.

He remembered this now. He didn't understand back then why she had asked him that but unfortunately, now he did. He felt horrible as he knew what would come next.

The younger version of him turned around and scratched his head nervously. "Bye bye Sona?" He said it more like a question then a statement.

Bruce felt his heart drop, he knew it did. The expression Sona's face held was sadness. How could he leave her with that kind of goodbye? He struggled to wake up as he wanted to embrace the real Sona in his world. He couldn't help the past but he could sure damn well help the present. she smiled sadly at him and waved a small and delicate hand, her eyes never leaving his as tears were on the brim of her eyes, her face already decorated with past dries tear marks.

**"Wait"** he heard Sona's voice echo through his mind softly, not the young version surprisingly but the grown Sona. How long had she watching? The better question was how much did she hear of his thoughts?

"Are you sure that's all you want to say to your friend?" His mother asked politely her voice holding confusion as she crouched a bit in front of the young Bruce. She was confused at the time because sometimes she had come to visit him before adopting him to get to know him, and they were almost always together.

Young Bruce walked over to the young woman only for her to turn around quickly, away from him. She made a shoeing motion with her hand, saying indirectly that she didn't want to be bothered by anyone as she merely kept her face hidden from everyone in be room.

"I guess I'll see you later...friend" he said slowly, smiling at the back of the woman before turning around to face his new family.

The memory abruptly stopped and Bruce returned to the world of the living. He opened his eyes to a Sona still having her forehead pressed rather intimately with his. This wasn't the woman that he had become friends with recently; this was the women that he loved since he was young. The little time they spent together in the orphanage wasn't exactly fun or horrible but regardless they spent it together, sometimes even sleeping together at night when they really needed each other. She was the empty feeling that he had felt for so long in high school, the feeling only to be replaced with hate and anguish with his short lived relationship with his ex-girlfriend.

All he could think of at the moment was to simply enjoy the embrace from his old and still love.

Sona stopped singing and back up only to be pulled into a loving hug from the man.

"Sona..." The man muttered before he passed out in her arms, the last thing he seen was Sona gasping and Maria stepping towards them.

Author notes- Next chapter is going to be all about your favorite duelist, Fiora! She's going to have some serious family issues that are very life changing for not only her but the rest of the group. Thanks for commenting you guys and I hope you liked, until next time peeps.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10-Daddies Girl

(June 14/Tuesday 7:45 p.m)

Fiora was currently at a impasse. She was sitting on her velvet red bed currently debating on whether to wear a simple red shirt with blue jeans or a blue shirt with wind patterns on it with dark black jeans. After thinking it over for what seemed like ages to her, she finally decided on the blue wind pattern shirt with the black pants.

Fiora decided that she would take a quick shower, Even though she had taken one already; she just wanted everything to go smoothly.  
After taking a quick but relaxing shower she stepped out, drying her nicely toned but curvy figure. She put on her under garments, afterwards blow drying her hair and straightening out a couple of lose strands. She was in the process of putting on her blue shirt when there was a stern knock on her door. She walked to the door, after finishing putting on her shirt in the process, and opened it.

Fiora looked upon the CnSMF officer and politely said "hello officer, can I help you?"

CnSMF was short for the champion and summoner message force. Their job was for said people to get mail from their family, friends or fans. There was almost a small station of them in all the well known capitals and major cities across Valoran.

The man was an old man, adoring a soft and gentle smile. He wore a standard blue robe with a blue majestic bird on the front of the robe, signifying that he was from the CnSMF. He held a letter in his wrinkled hand.

"Howdy , I have so'm mail for ya hu'n" he said with a thick southern accent as he handed her a velvet letter with her family's seal as the sticker.

"Thank you" she replied nicely as she took the letter and waited for the man to take his leave before closing the door.

Fiora took a seat on her bed and sighed as she held the velvet red letter. She actually got a stupendous amount of letters from her family, most of them from her tech savvy sister. She would respond to most of them except the ones from her father. The reason why she was unsteady was the fact that it had been about two weeks since her twenty fourth birthday. Instead of congratulating her, all they had asked her was simply if she had found a suitor, to which she responded no in her return letter, this was before of course she met Bruce. They haven't sent her another one until now. She opened the letter, gently peeling off the seal before reading it.

Dear Fiora,

Come home immediately my daughter, there is much to discuss. If you fail to come home then I will personally drag you out from the institute by your legs.

With love,  
Father Laurent

Her brow furrowed as she thought about why the sudden summoning from her father. Every time she tried to think of a reason though, the only thing that would pop up in her mind would be about the suitor topic. She sighed and undressed, discarding her casual clothes for her black and red duelist outfit that she wore during matches. She sheaved her sword along her hip and finally secured the three small daggers, two on her legs and one on her back.

As Fiora walked out her room she was met face to face with a seemingly casual looking Maria. She was still wearing the same clothes from early, minus the hat and whip.

"Hello Fiora, I realized we lived pretty close so would you like to walk with me to Sona's room?" She asked, smiling a friendly smile to her.

Fiora frowned a bit. "About that, I can't go." She really wanted to go, she really did, but she wanted to know what was so important that she needed to rush home.

"Why not, you seemed like you were looking forward to it?" The pink haired beauty asked confusion and slight disappointment evident in her tone.

"I was but something came up at home that requires my attention at the moment, I'm sure you guys will have a great time regardless if I'm there or not" she said, a little darkly. Before the woman could retort she quickly interjected "if you would excuse me, I'd like to go ahead and get started through the process of being cleared for teleportation before it's too late."

In the institute of war summoners, workers and a few champions as well could use a teleportation system to transport them to a place that they choose so long as the person or group teleported knows the place. If you wanted to be teleported you would have to go through an hour long process of being filed for leaving and cleared for authenticity that you are who you say you are. If someone was to get past security they would need a way to have said person's blood, eye pattern and hand signature on hand through the magical verification process, which was of course, impossible. Once everything was cleared it took 3 specifically trained years of experienced summoners to be able to not only summon a portal but to maintain it as the person or group passes through the rift.

"Yea u usually would have to go fill out paperwork and what not but I'll make you a deal?" She paused as she looked at Fiora with a pondering look."I'll personally teleport you if you tell me where you're going, sound like a deal?" She teased, outstretching her Creamy white hand to Fiora.

Fiora grunted and shook Maria's hand, albeit roughly, "only because I am not in the mood for waiting for incompetent summoners" she groaned. She really didn't feel like talking to Maria but she would suck it up if it meant skipping hours of waiting, why was she in such a rush though? She threw away the thought as she heard Maria speak.

"I thought we were friends Fiora? Am I really that annoying to talk to?" Maria said jokingly. Yes she didn't talk to Fiora that Much but they ate at the same table and they were going to watch a movie together that had to count for something.

"It's not like that Maria I consider..." Fiora trailed off as she thought about her next words. How could she consider the bubbly woman a friend, they barely shared but a few words. She thought about how nice and accepting not only Maria, but Bruce and Sona has been and threw it into consideration.

Maria felt Fiora's grip loosen. She brought up her other hand and clasped Fiora's outstretched hand, giving her a soft smile.

"Even if you don't consider me a friend, I consider you mine."

Fiora looked at the woman with confusion. She studied Maria's face with calculating blue eyes, looking for any sort of falter from what she said; she couldn't find any sign of her lying. She brought up her hand and overlapped Maria's.

"Friends." She said happily, a smile clearly evident on her face. She never really considered anyone her friend at the league so the exchange was awkward to say the least for her.

Maria pulled back her hands after the Exchange and waved her hands, loosening them up for the magic she was about to summon.

"So where are you in such a rush to get to, friend?" She grinned at the last part.

Fiora smirked before her face formed into a look of pondering.

"I don't know, all I know is that my father is requesting my presence at once. I think it might be about my romantic life though." She finished, twirling her fingers nervously.

Maria long since finished her warm up, her left hand scratching her chin cutely while the other held It's elbow.

"Soooo, did you find someone?" She asked curiously although she was pretty sure she knew the answer to her question.

"I haven't yet, they know that and that's what I'm afraid of"

"Yet?" Maria inquired quirking a brow in a humorous manner.

"Yes, yet. I would love to talk to you about my personal life more Maria but I really want to find out what they want." She spoke in a sarcastic tone.

"Ok, ok, don't get your panties in a bunch" she joked, stepping back in mock fear when the woman grunted. "Please don't discipline me" she mocked, saying one of Fiora's quotes in a horrible impression of her rich accent.

"oh just shut up and teleport me" Fiora spoke, barely containing the urge to laugh, but ultimately failed as she busted into laughter.

After Fiora, quickly joined by Maria, finished their fit of laughter, Maria started to channel her magic through her hands. A pink glow of magic appeared around her hands before spreading through her whole body, filming her in a thin veil of pink magic. She pushed her hands outward away from her body. After a short wait a pink portal appeared in front of the woman, the inside being unseen by the naked eye, it humming silently as it floated in the air; it looked as if three people could fit in it at once. Maria let her hands down and turned to Fiora.

"Ok you know how they work so get moving." She chimed, pointing a thumb to the portal behind her. She snapped her fingers and rushed out" let me take off the summoning mark off you so you won't be summoned while your off grounds." She waved a hand over Fiora and a magical pair of blue clashed swords popped over her head before disappearing.

"Thank you, I appreciate it Maria" she replied respectfully before walking towards the portal only to be stopped by Maria's hand.

"Tell me about it when you come back?" She asked, meeting Fiora's soft blue eyes.

"definitely." was all that she replied as she smiled at her new found friend.

Maria returned the smile as she stepped out the way for Fiora. The duelist stepped inches away from the portal and waved a hand towards it. The portal rippled, similar to water, before shifting into a view of a large gate with a capital L, sporting a large house behind it.

Fiora took a deep breath before she stepped through the portal, the feeling of anxious and nervousness ever present. She felt slight nausea as all her senses of up and down along with gravity left her but was relieved when she felt her feet touch soft carpet. She blinked her eyes and smiled at the sight before her, she was in her old room.

Fiora's room was for the most part, velvet, it being her favorite color of course. The walls were a soft velvet color, it sporting several unique and extravagant looking paintings. There was full set velvet colored queen size bed poised in the corner of the room along with 3 fluffs looking pink pillows. There was a dresser in another corner, on top of it sitting a pristine half body sized mirror; there were several stuffed animals sitting along the dresser in a neat fashion, showing obvious signs of being upkeep and positioned.

"I thought I told him to get rid of these." She said as she picked one up, feeling nostalgic and warmth from past memories. She set it down and turned to the door leading out her room. She had a pretty good idea on where to find her family, if they didn't find her first.

She straighten herself up before she exited her room, closing the door soundly behind her. She made her way down the dimly lit hallway, it being lit by soft flaming candles. She walked at an even pace, her black boots clicking along the marble floor every step. She smiled as she remembered how much she would get lost in the halls of the house when she was young, now though; she knew them like the back of her hand as nothing seemed to have changed in her three years of absence. She ran her hand past all the statues, armors and other artifacts her father kept displayed in the hallways;"If Ezreal was here he wouldn't leave except in a body bag." She thought jokingly to herself as it was no secret that the man loved artifacts.

Upon coming to the end of one hall she came across the sound of chatter along with numerous footsteps. She hurried her pace and turned a corner, her eyes coming across a set of double doors. She took a deep breath and pulled open the doors, her eyes being greeted by her family and a couple of servants that she didn't know.

The room was silent as if someone had died; even the servants stopped their transporting of various sliver dishes. All eyes were on Fiora as she stood there for them to analyze. Fiora was the first to speak, her hands behind her back as she spoke.

"Hey, I'm home." was all she said before she waved a lazy wave to her family.

The whole rooms' atmosphere seemed to change after the introduction.

"Why hello darling" Lady Laurent, her mother, spoke happily.

Lady Laurent was in her late forties but she looked like a more mature and just as beautiful looking Fiora. She had shoulder length hair similar to hers except her's was a Dark red. She had a smile as bright as the sun. Her eyes were a soft brown that seemed to sparkle, complimenting her light creamy white skin tone. She showed off a beautiful simple pearl blue dress with ripples along the outer edges, giving the woman a cutesy look.

"It's so nice to see you again big sister" her younger sister, Aqua chimed.

Aqua Laurent was the youngest of Fiora's siblings, she being showed great interest in technology since she was quickly advanced past her peers and graduated at the age of 17,though, The astonishing part about her was that she balanced her sword skills and practicing while also studying technology. She, if not eating or sleeping would always be working on some new piece of tech and show it to Fiora before she joined the league. Despite her obsession with technology she still keeps up with her outwards appearance. She had flowing black hair, an interesting metallic device in the shape of a flower embed in her hair, it changing colors every few seconds. She had soft hazel eyes, them complimenting her light caramel skin tone and her 2 piece mini skirt dress that was a dark purple. She didn't have as big as a bust size as Fiora but she more than made up for it by the way she spoke and strung words together to make an intelligent, charismatic and beautiful woman, not to mention seductive.

"You look, good."Her brother Daniel said in a monotone voice, putting down his fork, letting it rest from poking the food on his plate.

Fiora's oldest sibling, her brother Daniel age 29, for the most part, was pretty amazing. Since they were kids he would utter little to no words but he would always be ever kind to Fiora and Aqua. But just as he was kind as he was deadly in terms of swordsmanship. He was factually stronger than his father at the age of 19, but he declined being the successer, instead merely saying that Fiora would surpass him, and that she did. When Aqua and Fiora were young he would walk with them and spend most of his days entertaining them with his presence. Unfortunate for him and fortunate for the rest of his family and staff, He would usually be the first to test out Aqua's crazy  
inventions along with Walt, yet amazingly He never complained, not once, the same could not be said for Walt though.

He was similar to his father, having sleek dark brown hair pulled back, except for the two loose thin strands caressing his face. His Sharp ocean blue eyes seemed to display a calm feeling of some sort. He was currently wearing a watered colored looking light red and sky blue unbuttoned jacket that ended at a little above his waist. For his pants, they were black heavy cargo pants. The last noticeable item he was wearing was a sliver necklace around his neck, bearing a capital F and a capital L; it didn't take a genius to figure out what they meant.

"What a pleasant surprise" was all Sir Laurent said as he clasped his hands, his elbows on the table ignoring noble manners; His eyes glued to Fiora's.

Lastly was Fiora's father, Sir Laurent. He loved all his children equally but he paid special attention to Fiora. It was clear to him when he noticed her and his son sparring one day. Her technique had been ruff but she had shown promise, so he tasked himself with encouraging her into fencing and dueling. One thing led to another and she became one of the best duelists in Demacia. He made a crucial mistake that ruined his relationship somewhat with her, it was one of the main reasons she left to join the league; she was going to have a match with number three of the top four renowned duelist, him being the second.

He feared for his daughter and in an act of love and fear for her he poisoned her opponent via inviting him for a drink. He would have gotten away with it if it wasn't for an anonymous person leaving evidence of his actions; the blame though was somehow pinned on Fiora. When Fiora was confronted he tried to take all the blame for it but the damage was already done in terms of her pride and honor. He was the reason why she joined the league, so that she could prove herself. Their relationship was never the same ever since. She ignored him and muttered little words to him for weeks before she went to the league. He didn't stop her nor consoled her on her decision, he decided that she was not his little angel anymore; she was a grown and independent woman.

Sir Laurent was a light brown man with sleek black brownish highlighted hair that was pulled back. He had Sharp piercing black eyes. He wasn't very muscular on his outward appearance but he was actually a very muscular man. He was currently wearing a brown long coat that was open, revealing a buttoned up red shirt.

Seconds turned to hours as Fiora returned the gaze to her father. The room was deathly quiet as the mood quickly changed from welcoming to cold.

After a purposely loud cough Lady Laurent spoke up.

"Would you please join us for dinner dear?" She asked in a nice and gentle tone, trying to ease the situation. She didn't want the first thing her daughter achieved from returning home be a awkward moment about past happenings, not if she could help it at least.

"Of course mother" Fiora replied as she took an empty seat next to Aqua. She unfolded a napkin and placed it curtly on her lap as a butler made his way across to her. She looked up and met eyes with probably her closet's friend in the house that wasn't family as he placed a tray of food in front of her. "Walt." She exclaimed, rising up and embracing him in a hug, ignoring the fallen napkin.

"It's nice to see you too Malady. Oh great lords of Valoran look at you, you look just like your mother when she was your age." He replied happily as he broke from the tight hug to get a good look at her.

Walt Delue was a very pale white old man but the only sign of his true age to strangers would be his dull silver hair and his short white beard, along with the few wrinkles spread throughout his face. He was more than in good shape for his age as he was a built, athletic and tall man, his height being 6'4. Walt was Fiora's best friend that wasn't a family member at her home as he would always be there to talk to her when she didn't have anyone else to talk to or when she didn't want to talk to her brother about certain things. He was the caretaker of her father's father for a bit before the cycle of successor. He has proved countless times that he is worthy of being the family's right hand man.

"It's only been three years, I couldn't have changed that much" she laughed as she stepped out of the hug.

"A lot can change in three years young one" he smirked.

"True"

"If you two are done there is more at hand then just dinner, daughter, I'm sure you received our letter?"Her father sneered, obviously annoyed by the interaction.

"Talk later" Walt whispered before letting go of Fiora and turning to Sir Laurent. "My apologies Sir Laurent" he spoke in a steady voice, bowing slightly before walking out of the Room and closing the double doors to the dining room, the other servants following swiftly behind him, leaving only the family in the dining room.

"So how is the league sweetheart?" Lady Laurent said sweetly, stirring her potato soup as she waited for a reply.

"It's pretty good. I think that I have proven myself for the most part mother." she replied,taking a bite out of a sweet butter roll before adding " I've met a lot of nice people actually."

"I bet you have." Aqua said humorously, shooting a mischievous smile.

Fiora was about to shoot a remark back when her mother interjected first.

"Have you found anyone that interests you?" Her mother said delicately while smiling.

"Oh c'mon" Fiora started, rubbing her head in irritation. She knew it but she just didn't want to accept it. They were of course going to talk about the subject of marriage. She didn't despise the idea of marriage and whatnot but the fact that that's all they talked about in the last letter and the first thing they were talking about now was aggravating to say the least.

"It's not like that honey, I'm just saying you got a lot of offers from other houses" she rushed, trying to reason with her daughter.

"Yea there's the guy from the Wellington house, he absolutely loves to be simple-minded and can't wait to make new generations with you the first chance he gets!" Aqua said in mock excitement.

"Aqua!" Her mother exclaimed, batting an eye to Aqua's direction.

"What, it's the truth! That guy was looking at my ass a few times and I caught-

"Enough" Sir Laurent boomed, effectively silencing the small bickering between the women.

Everyone fell silent as Sir Laurent ran a hand through his sleek hair. Daniel sighed rather loudly as he shook his head to no one in particular before working on the food on his plate. Fiora crossed her arms and sat back in her seat. Aqua crossed her hands, her eyes suddenly finding the picture hanging on the chocolate brown wall interesting.

"Please understand Fiora dear, we only want you to be happy." Her mother said sweetly, her voice filled with compassion.

"Who says I'm not already happy!" Fiora blurted, immediately regretting it as everyone but Aqua looked at her with shock and confusion.

"You found someone?" Daniel asked, his voice dripping with curiosity as he focused his full attention to Fiora, for the first time since she arrived showing emotion.

Fiora thought before replying. She could tell them the truth about her liking a certain someone and hear an onslaught of romantic advice, or she could sugarcoat it a little, just a little so that they would leave the subject alone.

"Yea, his name is Bruce, Bruce Phoenix" she said slowly and clearly, making sure her family heard her.

Everyone in the room seemed to process the information except for Aqua who was staring quite hard at her older sister.

"Interesting. I've heard of his parents but I don't think I heard much of him until now. Isn't he supposed to be a summoner?" Her father said curiously.

"Yes he is, he is new but he seems very outgoing." Fiora replied. She just had to keep feeding the fantasy of her actually meeting someone and they would cease with the romantic advice.

Not long everyone was chatting about Fiora finally finding someone. Fiora seemed in the clear until Aqua spoke up, clearing her throat in the process.

"Wouldn't it be cool if we could meet him?" She inquired with questionable enthusiasm.

"No I don't think that would be a good idea, seeing as father has to work and whatnot." Fiora rushed out.

"Nonsense my daughter, this would be a perfect time. I don't have any important task or meeting for a week." He exclaimed before adding "how about tomorrow you go back and bring him on Friday, give him some time to pack and whatnot? I'm sure he would want to meet his love's parents." Saying the last part weirdly.

"How could I say no" she said jokingly with a hint of Nervousness. Great. She hadn't expected for her father to stay home as he almost always had some type of business trip, so the chance that he didn't baffled her.

"I can't wait to meet him." Daniel muttered in a monotone voice.

"Great, just great" was all Fiora thought as she continued with the facade. Now she would have to beg Bruce to play along in her families' game.

(Present time, June 15/ 7:51 a.m)

"Don't worry ladies, he's going to be fine" a white coated man said calmly as he looked between the woman at his patient's bed.

Maria and Sona along with a certain summoner were currently in a hospital room. When Bruce had passed out, Sona had immediately taken him to the hospital wing along with the help of Maria. The doctor had examined him and told them that he should be fine as he was just overloaded from the sudden rush of memories, based upon what Sona had told him. The doctor even said that he should be waking up soon as well. Bruce's sleeping form was tucked into the sheets by Sona a while ago because she thought it was a little cold in the sterile white room.

The hospital room was plain white, as you would expect a hospital room to look like. There was a Sink in the corner of the room along with a couple of blue chairs lined across the wall. The last noticeable things were a small closed window and a bathroom.

Bruce's sleeping form shifted a bit which immediately provoked Sona and Maria to stand on the sides of his bed.

"Uhhh, what happened" the young man groaned as he raised his head from the soft pillow to look between the two woman. He shook his head and closed his eyes to clear the forming blotches in his vision.

**"You sort of passed out after I showed your, our, past."** she said softly as she bent down and traced the scar on his face. After taking him to the hospital wing of the institute and everything calming down she noticed it. It wasn't deep but it still worried her nonetheless.

"Sona" he whispered as he raised his right arm to grasp her creamy white hand. He was shocked when she pulled back quickly.

**"What the Hell is that!"** Sona yelled, making a motion with her hands towards Bruce only to pull away.

"Interesting." Maria muttered as she stepped towards Bruce with ponderous eyes.

Well there you go, sorry it took so long been really busy. I hope there's no errors in here as that would be super awesome so someone doesn't nag to me about it *cough*SirLagAlot*cough*. Nah I'm just joking but I hope u approve of it being grammar free if not ill get a beta reader. As always thanks for reviewing peeps hope you liked.


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 9- Changing Winds_

(Wednesday, 7:55 a.m)

"Well, that's interesting," Bruce said awkwardly as he held out what used to be his right arm.

In place of his human arm was something completely alien. His arm was a dark sliver color, stopping just before his digits that were his normal fingers, now energy like digits being a jet black color. The skin of his arm had cracks along it that showed dark black veins running along from the fingertips down. The last noticeable and most awkward thing though was that his skin shifted, almost mechanical- like, every few seconds.

Maria gingerly picked up his arm and carefully examined it, trailing her fingers across his skin. To say that she found it interesting was an understatement.

"It's very misleading," she says as she rubs her hand along it in an experimental way. "It's looks hard but it's surprisingly smooth."

"Umm, thanks I guess," Bruce said nervously, sporting a goofy grin.

Even though his arm had changed he could still feel contact with it, and the way Maria was rubbing he was feeling every touch.

"Doctor what exactly is this?" Maria asked politely for Sona as she continued to examine the arm, her eyes practically glued to it.

"Hell if I know," the doctor said nonchalantly, earning a glare from Sona. He quickly coughed in his hand and said, "This is the first time I've seen something of this nature Sona. The closet thing I can relate this too is something of demonic origin. If Bruce wouldn't mind I could run some diagnostics on it and find out what it's made of at least."

"I think that would be fine doctor, I guess...when a certain pink haired commander let's me go," he said playfully.

Maria either didn't catch the subtitle hint or just didn't care as she continued to examine the sliver appendage. Sona let out a silent sigh and dragged a childish tempering Maria out the hospital room. After they left the room Sona was the first to speak.

**"Really Maria? Was it really that interesting to look at?"**

"Yes," was all Maria said as she crossed her arms. She glared at the door and said in chilling voice," The power rolling off his arm was unbelievable. I could feel it wrap around me as I held it in my hands. If I had to be honest, that power probably rivals mine if not surpasses mine," she finishes in a calm voice.

Maria could barely contain herself in the hospital room to the point where she had to take steady breaths to calm herself. The power she felt flowing through that arm was monstrous, if not demonic like. The thing that truly fascinated her was the texture and uniqueness of the arm; she had never seen anything like it.

Sona's heart skipped a beat; Bruce's power rivaling Maria? No way. Maria was one of the strongest mages not to mention fighters in the institute of war. For her to say that in such a serious tone excited her and worried her.

"What does that mean then?" Sona asked worryingly.

"For right now nothing. I'm pretty sure Bruce has no idea that he has incredible power at the moment." she says calmly.

"**What If he accidentally hurts someone trying to cast a simple spell or something?**" Sona asked gently.

"I already put three seals on his arm," she says in the manner someone would say when they finished a task long ago.

"**When did you find the time**?" Sona asked curiously, raising a brow.

"When I was examining him," she grins.

Maria might have been a bubbly woman at times but when it came down to it she was revered among her scholars and associates as one of the best.

**"Level D seals?"** Sons asked curiously.

"Level E," Maria replied quickly.

"**You really are amazing sometimes Maria**," Sona said brightly.

Sona knew that placing seals was a small feat if you were doing level A-C seals, but the fact that Maria had placed three level E seals under the naked eye was truly a commendable feat.

"I know, but it wouldn't hurt for you to say it a little more," she replies simply, showing a wide smile.

"Then it wouldn't be praise my friend," Sona said sweetly.

The two shared a laugh that was interrupted by the doctor walking out, followed by a sour looking Bruce wearing a white robe on and nothing else.

Maria couldn't help but outright laugh at the man's embarrassment. It wasn't the fact that he was in the robe; it was the fact he was acting shy and reserved that forced her to laugh uncontrollably.

Sona sighed in irritation and was about to tell Maria to stop when she spoke between giggles.

"Hey Bruce, turn around for me and let me see dat ass,"

"Seriously Maria, I thought we were older then this?" you didn't though," he said with irritation.

Maria was kind of acting like a jerk right now and the fact that she was still giggling didn't help.

After a few tired giggles she finally stopped and wiped a fake tear from her eye." Ah come on Bruce you know I was just joking around," she said in a sorry tone.

Bruce shook his head and turned to Sona waiting for her to say something. She didn't comment on anything so he turned to the doctor and asked politely but with a hint of rush," can we get this over with please?"

"Ohhhh of course!" The doctor exclaimed, shaking his head before waving his hand in a motion to follow him. He was so busy watching the exchange between them that he had lost himself in a sense.

"Ah come on Bruce I was only kidding!" Maria whined, throwing up her arms in frustration of being ignored. She looked towards Sona for some explanation.

Sona shook her head disproving." Why would you make fun of him Maria? You know he was already embarrassed when his face was red," she said tiredly before walking at a quick pace to keep up with the doctor and Bruce.

Oh for the love of Kumar, I was Joking!" she whispered loudly to Sona as she walked alongside her. She waited for a response from Sona and was only met with silence. She sighed and turned her eyes to the back of Bruce. She glanced at his ass and was not surprised to see his hands covering it. Given up she sighed and put her hands behind her head in a relaxing way.

**"I already caught a glimpse early,"** Sona said nonchalantly, smiling in triumph as her pink hair friend stopped walking abruptly.

"Your so petite Sona..."

* * *

(8:00 a.m)

Syndra stretched and sighed in content as she stood in a large dimly lit room. She was standing in the break room after another match won because of her being paired up with skilled summoners. They all knew what they were doing and swiftly kicked the other teams ass in half f hour. She couldn't wait to see her new boyfriend; she just had to wait till everyone was done saying either their respects or curses.

"Good job Syndra," a red robed summoned said as he approached her.

He was from the opposing team and he thought she did so well that congratulation was in order.

Her nodes curtly before replying, "You as well summoner, it was a terrific match for what it's worth."

The summoner gave her a polite wave before starting for the door before he was stopped by the champion he played a few minutes ago, Darius.

"Oh here we go," Syndra thought in irritation as Darius leaned way in too much in the summoner's personnel space.

"For what its worth,"Darius said coolly before sticking out his hand in a friendly manor. "You did well almost carrying the team," he finished with a grin.

The summoner was shocked to say the least before he seemed to snap out of his state and return the gesture, shaking Darius's hand with fervor.

Syndra merely smiled at the scene while others in the room cheered. She took one last glance around before making her way into the morning halls.

It was actually pretty crowed, crowed so much in fact that people were shuffling past each other before coming to a halt summoners were standing aside by the group of people struggling to get to the front, though the weird thing was that all them were women, while the men were pushing to the front trying to see whatever it was attracting their attention.

Syndra got a little curious as to what was causing such a commotion so she made her way to the large group. After a little pushing and shoving, she finally arrived, using her force of will power to separate the crowd- without hurting them of course- ,ignoring the swears and unsavory vulgar language sent her way. She laid eyes upon a very slim and petite strange looking woman to say the least.

Said woman had ocean green skin that seemed to shine against the morning glow from the windows, the outlines of her chest down to her waist was a sandy color that complemented her ocean blue skin. The same pattern was shown on her legs, they being covered by a thin veil of something blue that looked as if it was an extension of her ocean green skin. Her eyes were night black except for her pupils which were a deep orange. Her face was a pale blue, her pale lips being more pronounced. Her yellows hair was absolutely gorgeous; it looked as if it had trapped the sun's rays in its every fiber. She wore 2 pieces of armor at her hips, both a stone blackish gray with intricate designs embed into them that only added to their mystery. If one looked closely they could see the three gems that trailed between her chests were connected to the headdress by a heavy chain.

The last noticeable of her apparel was a headdress of some sort, covering the rest of her hair. The ends of the sides were curved in a way that you'd expect elf's ears to look like. Sitting in the middle of it was a deep blue sapphire that seemed to gleam with divinity and exotic-appeal.

She stood their timidly as the naive summoners gathered around her, obviously disregarding the fact that they were in her personal space.

"Namiiiii, which sounds like a sweet name, how'd you get it?" One of them said in a cocky voice

"Well you see-" the nervous girl started only to be interrupted by another summoner.

"Do you like walks on the beach? If you do I know this perfect spot for us," one said with obvious intent.

"Umm well you see, umm could you not stand so close please," she trailed but to no avail as they only seemed to gather closer.

Nami had just arrived at the league. She was just trying to find a champion called Soraka, the lady that was supposed to show her failed in meeting her at the front of the league. She had fool-heartily thought that she could just find her own way to her room but she was sorely mistaken as she had gotten lost in a measly ten minutes. She had taken a short break to get her bearings and before she knew it a flock of commoners approached her, asking her questions that she'd rather not answer.

"Leave this girl is," Syndra said commandingly, leaving no room for argument.

Huffing and puffing like children the desperate summoners dispersed, leaving Nami and Syndra in the middle of the hallway.

Nami let go of the breath she had been holding and turned to the mysterious woman that had saved her.

"Thank you so much! They just came out of nowhere and surrounded me."

"No problem... Nami was it?" Syndra asked curiously.

"Yup. And you are..."

"Syndra, Nice to meet you Nami," Syndra replied while sticking out her hand.

Nami returned the gesture and gave her a bright smile.

"By the way, are the mornings always like this?" She asked curiously.

"Fortunately it's not always like this in the morning. Just give it some time and they will leave you alone. They do this every time there's a new female champion that looks remotely beautiful," Syndra said in a knowing tone.

"That's good. I'm not going to lie, if that happened everyday then I would probably be a little less pleasant," she joked.

"Tell me about it, though there are some nice ones out there that are actually worth it," Syndra said happily.

"I'm guessing you're dating one of them?" Nami asked bluntly.

"Yes and he's just the sweetest. We haven't been dating that long but it feels like we've been dating for months already."

"It must be nice," Nami said sadly, turning her gaze away from Syndra.

"I'm guessing you don't have that special someone Nami?" Syndra asked politely with a hint of understanding.

Nami touched her headdress and smiled sadly.

"Honestly I haven't had the time, being the tide caller for my people and whatnot."

"Tide caller?" Syndra asked curiously, raising a brow.

"I'm sorry but it's rather personal," Nami said nervously before bowing her head in apology.

Syndra laughed a throaty laugh and shook her head humorously.

"It's ok; you don't have to apologize for not wanting to talk about it."

Nami laughed a nervous laugh and whispered thanks. She was about to ask where she could find the champion called Soraka when her stomach growled rather loudly.

"Would you like me to show you to the cafeteria?" Syndra grinned.

"If you would be so kind," Nami whispered nervously, a blush of embarrassment gracing her face.

* * *

(8:45 a.m)

In a plain and terribly white waiting room sat a trio of silence. Bruce was sitting left and closest seat next to the door, while Maria sat to the furthest seat to the right, Sona sitting in the middle between them. They were waiting for the doctor who had nearly been gone for a hour, stating that it would only take a moment of his time.

The white room had about 8 chairs but fortunately it was empty except for the trio occupying the perfectly convenient set of three. There were pictures of various landscape that were meant to put the people at ease more than likely alongside trying to make the place seem more "vibrant". A document hanged on the wall stating that any deranged, void-like or Shaco- in bold words- were not allowed to come to the hospital under any circumstance. Along the wall sitting in a basket were a few magazines of the latest gossip, newest champions and miscellaneous stuff.

Bruce broke the rather long silence with a sigh.

"I'm sorry for taking my anger out on you," he said honestly.

"No it's my fault Bruce, I shouldn't have made fun of you," Maria replied softly.

"It wasn't even you Maria, I was mad when I came out," he confessed.

**"Then what is bothering you?"** Sona interjected, uncrossing her arms and turning towards Bruce.

As they had been waiting for the doctor Sona had remained silent for the most part so that they could work it out. The reason that she had spoken out now was because Bruce had confessed that Maria wasn't the reason he was mad, so what was it?

Sona waited for Bruce to acknowledge her but his head remained pointed downward. "Bruce come on what's the matter?"

Finally Bruce replied to the distressed maven, but his head was still pointed downward as he spoke in a low voice.

"I'd rather not talk about it."

Sona had had enough of him not looking at her. She positioned her hand under his chin to lift it but she was shocked he jerked his head away.

**"Bruce tells me what's the matter,"** she pleaded with a hint of irritation.

After a silent moment the young man spoke in an icy tone.

"Why wait till now to give me back my memory?"

**"Why does it matter that I gave your memories- "**she started but she was cut off by Bruce's yelling.

"Because I'm with Syndra!"

Bruce whipped his head around to a conflicting Sona. Her face was contorted between shock, anger, and sadness.

"It's ok," Sona started in a hopeful voice. **"Just break up with her. It's not like you love her or anything right Bruce?"**

Bruce turned his head away from Sona and remained quiet. He didn't notice Sona on the verge of tears.

**"Why didn't you tell me?"** She asked in a hushed voice. Her eyes darted around the back of Bruce's head as if the answer was somewhere along it.

"I was trying to confidence myself to dump Syndra since you were my first love," he said sadly.

Sona felt a pang of hope in her heart before he uttered the next words.

"But I couldn't. She needs me Sona and I'm not going to do that to her. We could have avoided all of this if you had-

Slap. Bruce sat dumbfounded as he's left cheek stung. He turned his eyes to Sona as her face was streaming tears.

"**I wanted...to know if you were still the same Bruce I fell in love with."** She stood and walked to the door, but not before turning around and looking at Bruce with a wave of sadness in her eyes.** "Apparently I was wrong,"** she muttered before slamming the door shut.

The duo sat in silence as the event that transpired was still fresh and playing in everyone's mind. Bruce sat back in his seat and started to look blatantly at the sealing, a distant look in his eyes.

Maria Fidgeted a little. For the first time in months she was nervous. She had to hold herself back from running out and trying to comfort Sona but she concluded that it would probably be best if she was alone.

"I don't know," the man whispers as he stared at the ceiling with the same expression.

"It'll be -

"Please don't say that," Bruce snapped. "It's not going to be ok so please doing say that," he finished sadly.

The duo drifted back into silence as they were left to their own thoughts. Maria shook her head and looked away from him in a look of frustration. After a short silence it was finally broken from a Icy voice outside.

"Get in there and do your job doctor."

"You couldn't give me five minutes to finish? That nurse was practically begging for my-

"You will be begging for your life filth if you do not help your patients, doctor," the voice spat.

"I think you just mad cause you can't have-

The doctors speech was interrupted with quite a loud clattering of what sounded like swords followed by girlish screams. Bruce seemingly didn't care but Maria had to restrain herself from glancing out the door to see the commotion. After a good minute the doctor spoke, abet a little quieter and more fearful like.

" I'm sorry Akali, please don't neuter me I promise I'll be a good boy."

"Good. Now get in there and do your job," the voice now known as alkali said coldly.

A knock echoed through the room.

"May we come in?" The doctor asked politely

"Yes, "was all Bruce replied before sitting in a respectable position.

In walked the doctor looking slightly disheveled, his left arm sleeve ripped. Right behind him walked in a seemingly beautiful but deadly Akali, her hands behind her back

she wore a white nurse's outfit fitted with 5 gray buttons buttoned up. Trailing down her outfit were two deep red strips trailing down all the way to the ends of her dress. The top of her dress was slightly opened, showing off a generous amount of cleavage. Her leek black hair was tied together behind her, fluttering softly as she stood. Upon her head she wore a nurse hat with a mixture of white and red. Glued upon her legs was a pair of white stockings that stopped just below her dress, leaving her creamy skin exposed to the elements and those stupid enough to gaze upon them.

Lastly was her beautiful and seemingly perfect face. Her lips stuck out beautifully as they were coated in cheery red lipstick. Her green eyes shined with silent fury as she stared at Bruce.

"Well mister Phoenix it seems that you arm is a catalyst for something," he said smartly. "The question is for what though," the doctor whispered, more directed towards himself then his patient. "We'd like for you to proceed through your day as you normally would. If you feel or see any changes at all involving your arm come see me or another doctor and well run some more test."

The doctor rubbed his head in irritation and was about to speak when Akali beat him to it.

"Unfortunately we could not determine a way defuse or undo what's happened to your arm, so you will have to cope with it for the time being," she finished in a steady voice.

Bruce looked at his arm before facing the duo.

"Well thanks for trying, I appreciate it nonetheless," he said politely before standing. "I'll -

"Sit, please" Akali commanded coldly as she held an open palm to Bruce as one would do if they were asking someone to wait.

Bruce stared right back at Akali as she stood their unflinching.

The petite doctor inched out the room in a very noticeable way but no one seemed to care.

Maria stood up and placed a hand on Bruce's shoulder in a comforting way.

"Please sit Bruce; Akali is just trying to help."

Bruce sighed before sitting back down, albeit unhappily. He crossed his arms and looked away.

Alkali laid her hand to rest at her side before turning to Maria.

"Thank you for controlling..."she trails before spitting out," this child."

Bruce had had enough. He leaped up and got right in Alkali's face and yelled, "who the fu-" but that was all he got out before he felt cold steel pressed against his neck.

"Watch your tongue you piece of filth. I could end your pathetic life right now with the flick of my wrist," she said coldly.

Maria sat up but remained seated when she saw Akali glance at her out of the corner of her eye. She looked from her to Bruce, her eyes narrowing when she saw blackish tinted sparks shopping around Bruce's demonic arm.

Bruce balled his black digits and spoke in a slow and dark voice, "get out of my way."

The room retrained its picture of stasis as neither figure moved from their position. As time passed the sparks around Bruce's arm became more frequent.

Akali's figure visibly slackened as she lowered the kunai from Bruce's neck and tucked it behind her. Holding her hands up in a defensive manor, she walked up to Bruce and placed her hands on either side of his shoulder saying in a calm voice," your power is based off your emotions. I didn't mean any of what I just said so please disregard that as I was only doing it to see if your powers were connected to your emotions."

Bruce scanned akali's face for any sign of lying or other motive but after concluding that she was being honest he's shoulders visibly slackened. He scratched his head nervously.

"I'm sorry. I'm just not having a good day today," he whispered.

"Does it have anything to do with Sona?" She inquired with a soft smile.

"It does...but I'd rather not talk about it if that's ok with you," he said politely.

Akali nodded before releasing Bruce's shoulders and turning to Maria.

"I suppose you haven't put on the seals yet?"

Maria scratched her chin nervously as well as saying,"I already did this morning actually. I put level E seals on him."

"Interesting…very Interesting," she said coolly.

Akali turned her attention back to Bruce, reaching down and lifting up his arm with her left one. "I'll put level h ones on so if you would remain still for me please?" She asked but more like commanded Bruce.

He replied with a nod for her to continue.

She raised her other arm and gently whispered a few incoherent words, afterwards small green intricate magic panels sprouting around Bruce's arm before disappearing as quickly as they came.

"There, that should limit your powers to that of a normal summoner. I will leave it up to you to watch him Maria," she said calmly before walking to the door. "Good luck with your problem with Sona. I do like her music and I would hate for her to not be able to play because of petite romance issues," she said nicely before closing the door and leaving the two to their thoughts.

"Well look on the bright side Bruce, at least Akali likes you," she said cheerfully.

Bruce looked at Maria before sighing and walking out of the room and leaving Maria to herself.

She got up and stretched like one would if they were waking up from a nap

"And then thei-" was all she said before she started a nasty coughing fit. She raised her left hand to her mouth to stifle it as the other one reached into her back pocket, producing a pill. After almost a minute of harsh coughing they finally receded. Maria pulled her hand back and glanced at what was on her hand: her blood. She shook her head and pulled out a couple of tissues from the desk, cleaning her hand of the crimson liquid. She withheld a start cough before putting her head back and popping the pill in her mouth.

"251 left huh" she said sadly before wiping the cough induced tears from her eyes. "Better make them count then," she said depressingly before making her way to the door.

* * *

Fiora stepped through a purple portal wear her night raven armor, stretching and yawning rather loudly. Her hair waved lightly as she stood in the bedroom of the institute, footsteps and chatter behind her door.

After dinner yesterday with her family she had opted to stay the night as it was too late to request a transport at the local transport hub. She happily slept with her sister and hadn't had that much sleep as her sister had kept her up all night asking about her experiences being a champion along with her boyfriend "Bruce" to whom she talked about in-depth, making sure to carefully make up reasonable nice qualities about Bruce that she could make him do later. Before she left she had to promise that she'd bring him over and she promised them for about the fifth time that she would.

On the topic of Bruce she didn't have a sure way of convincing him to help her besides just plainly asking him nicely to help her. He had no reason or motive to help her besides being friendly with her. If she was being honest she was banking on the fact that he had been extremely nice to her so far-that or that he likes her which she would be absolutely fine with-and that he would repeat the same kindness when she would ask for his help.

She was about to walk out when she remembered her sisters note that she had gave her before she left. She reached in her back pocket and produced a small pink slip of paper. She unfolded it and her eyes twitched in irritation as she read it.

Dear Beloved Fiora,

Hello sister! I know that you were lying about Bruce but I won't tell dad or mom...on one condition that I'll tell you later. But again don't worry I won't tell anyone, until Friday!

Your sister,  
Aqua

sighing in irritation, Fiora stuffed the note in her pocket and made her way to her door.

'How did she know I was lying?' Fiora thought curiously. She was sure she made everything sound convincing last night, so why? Was she spying on her? Fiora whipped around and looked around her room. No one was there. She ruffled her head in frustration at her own paranoia. She wasn't going to let her little sister stress her out, she having already told her that she wasn't going to tell anyone anyway so it was ok for the time being.

She collected herself, straightening out her hair and performing breathing exercise before making her way out of her room. When she stepped out she was greeted with a small group of summoner walking past.

"Did you hear about that guy with that weird looking arm?" One of them said in a burly voice.

"Yea, it looks...wicked," another said in a praising way.

"Nothings wicked about his arm, if anything it looks grotesque," one said in a disgusted way.

The group stopped and everyone turned to a short looking summoner.

"Ok it looks prettyyyy badass," he confessed nervously.

The group resumed their walking and talked about something else while Fiora started towards Maria's office. 'If there's anyone who knows where he's room Is It's her' she thought smoothly.

On her way towards Maria's office Fiora laid eyes upon a distressed looking Sona. Her eyes were slightly  
puffy and she seemed in a hurry.

"Good morning Sona." Fiora said nicely but it seemingly fell on death ears as said maven hurriedly walked past her. Fiora stopped and grabbed the distressed Sona by the shoulders, "what's the matter with you Sona!" She yelled.

Sona twisted in Fiora's grasp but ultimately failed as the lady had no intention of letting go.

"Calm down Sona!" She yelled, staring at Sona's teary eyed face.

**"Let me go...let me go,"** she whispered softly in her mind, trying weakly to escape Fiora's grasp.

"Sona come in my room for now ok? What if people seen you like this?" Fiora asked, trying to calm the maven with reasoning.

It seemed to do the trick as Sona stopped struggling before she rested her head in Fiora shoulder, her hands digging into her shirt.

'What the hell happened?' Fiora thought as she guided the Maven to her room. 'And more importantly, why didn't she go to Bruce?'


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry

I am truly sorry to all of you out there that have been following my story(s) and are disappointed to find them unfinished. I will try my best to finish the maven one and the welcome to my web one for you guys, just been having a lot of fun with women you know?;)


End file.
